On My Own
by Anniebear91
Summary: Story by Magnetic-Paw. Joey is beaten, abused and only has his friends for support. However, friendship is a fragile thing.Who does he have to fall back on? Updates daily-ish. Rated for violence, puppyshipping SxJ to come, abuse, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyloooo everyone. Its AnnieBear91 here! Justa few stuffs before we crack on. I don't own Yugioh or any characters, or else there would be less cards, more Bakura. Also more puppyshipping ^^_

_Secondllllyyyyyyy….this story belongs to Magnetic-Paw. She's an awesome artist and she's written this. Kind of. If you get me. I've written it, but it's her story. So the brilliant plot line belongs to her! You should totally check out her DeviantART under the same name. yeh. Anyway, onwards!_

Joey stared at the wall. It was no use. No matter what he did, it was getting worse. He rolled up his sleeve. Scars blemished his skin, cutting past the mere flesh barrier, dissolving into veins and muscle. He closed his eyes. He didn't need to look. He knew they where there. _He could feel them. _Every time he looked he could feel them all over again, the tearing of skin, the snapping of bone, the crushing of his spirit. His father was a bastard. He had long wanted to escape, but he could never bring himself to do it. He knew how much his father had suffered in the past, when his wife left him, left him with his son…His son. He didn't get the cute, intelligent daughter. No. he got the troublesome, dim-witted and careless son. The one he never even wanted. He loathed the child since it was born. He wanted a daughter. Never a son. Joey knew this. He had been told time after time when his father came home in a drunken rage, slurring his speech, tossing glass and knives at the innocent blond, who would do nothing but stand in the corner and try to defend himself. But it was useless. It was always useless. His father was a big man, loud, oafish and strong. He was a brute and easily overpowered his son. There was no escape. He would go and gamble away $500 that they didn't have every night, and then spend another $100 at the bar. He would sway in, look for teen, before taking out all of his anger, his rage, and his hate for everyone, on the boy.

There was nothing Joey could do. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't cry. He couldn't tell anyone, and if he did, they wouldn't understand anyway. Half of them wouldn't even care. In a few months, he wouldn't even be a minor anymore, so there would be nothing he could do. Even if he had the option, he'd remain silent. He loved his father. In a weird sort of way. He was aware the man brought him into the world and he could take him out of it too. He could also dominate everything in-between, whether Joey liked it or not. So he endured it. He endured broken bones, cracked ribs, fractures, bruises, haemorrhages and cuts, every night. He'd occasionally go to the hospital, saying he was attacked. He'd alternate between the Domino one, and the neighbouring town, which would hopefully minimize suspicion.

He looked to a small photo on his battered up bed side table. A picture with his friends. His friends. The only things that brought him joy, kept him from vanishing permanently and taking his own life. He traced a finger along the lines of the photo, the smiling faces of Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Téa looking up at him. Ryou stood next to Yugi, an innocent smile on his face. In the corner was Bakura, looking incredibly bored and uninterested. Malik and Marik stood behind Bakura pulling faces at the albino's ignorance. Joey smiled. He remembered that day.

It was the first day the yamis received their own bodies and they'd decided to go to the fair. Joey had eaten tons that day. They had all gone on rides, with Bakura coming to the conclusion the 'bastard pharaoh' was trying to kill him. He'd later sent 4 clowns to the shadow realm with the help of Malik after having water squirted from a flower. Damned witches. They where everywhere these days, according to the white haired man.

Joey pulled off his shirt and went to the mirror, examining the new scars on his back. His father had thrown 5 beer bottles at him, before smashing one over his head. He had already mopped the blood from his blond locks, being careful to avoid opening scabs. He now had the greater challenge of cleaning his back. He decided a shower would be his best option before wrapping a large bandage around himself. This way, if he stretched at school, the blood wouldn't seep through his uniform. It was perfect.

Nervously, he let the shower run, barricading the door as he did so. He knew his father would be asleep now, but it was better to be safe. He stepped under the water, the harsh wetness imminently singeing his skin. He swallowed the lump in his throat, begging himself not to cry. He felt the water mingle with blood, as he gently leant up to scrape away the drying blood. He felt his heart twinge with pain and a sickness run to his throat as his nail caught a deep scar. His breath hitched. _'Must not cry. I am strong. I can do this.'_ He took a few deep breaths again before feeling for more dried blood. Relieved to discover it gone, he stepped out of the shower, gently tapping his skin with a towel. He pulled out bandages from a bag he'd took in. Facing the mirror, he held one part of the bandage central to his chest before tightly wrapping it around his torso once, twice, three times. He pulled it tight, before pinning into place. He stared at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes glassy from pain. He closed his eyes from a moment, reopening them to see a new fire in the mirror. He was Joey Wheeler, and he was strong.


	2. Chapter 2

6am drifted around, and Joey felt himself stir. He felt his body twinge at the searing pain from his cuts on his back. It was time for school. If he left early enough, he might make it past his father and to the school on time. Gently, he pulled on his clothes, careful to avoid the scars and bruises. His backpack caused the most pain, slinging it gently over his shoulder, he felt the books crash against his spine, splitting a scar. Nervously, he looked at his back in the mirror. It seemed to be ok. He could feel the cooling warmth flow from the scars, but the bandages appeared to be working. He swallowed and fought back tears. _It'll be ok, just gotta make it out._ He slowly pulled his broken door open, careful to avoid creeks. He made it silently to the landing and to the door, just as he pulled on the handle, a shadow blocked the light. He stopped immediately. _Fuck. _The shadow stayed still, watching over his shoulder. Joey held his breath.

'And where do you think _you're_ going?' The hollow voice boomed from behind him. Joey gripped the handle tighter. He swallowed again.

'School.' He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what laid ahead. He watched as the shadow raised a bottle above its head. Quickly, Joey flung the door open and ran out, the bottle smashing on the wall, narrowly missing the sprinting blond. He ran as fast as his could until the apartment was out of sight. Stitch pained his waist, and he grabbed it needlessly. He sucked in long gasps of air, tears burning at his honey eyes. He could feel the blood dampening his bandages from the strenuous sprint, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing was broken. Everything hurt, burning pains rippling through his veins, slicing at his head. Clutching his waist, he stumbled over to a bench, gripping the back rest. _I can do this. I am strong. _ He chanted the words over and over in his head, taking long breaths as he did so. He couldn't appear weak at school; he couldn't let anyone know about his life, about his father.

He watched as the icy sunrise slowly rose behind the glassy buildings, reflecting fire into his eyes. He had escaped today, that was a good sign, surely?

He pulled himself wearily from the bench, and began making his way towards the school. By the time he arrived, he could see students sauntering in. He replaced his solemn expression with his trademark grin, and began a light jog to class, careful to avoid splitting his already broken wounds.

He sat down in a seat towards the back of the class, near the window. He loved the window seat. Class was boring, and he loved to see the outside world. To see people living their lives the way he knew he would never live his own. Men ran around with no shirts on in the warming breeze, their arms exposed. Women in short skirts. Everyone was exposing flesh…a joy he wouldn't be able to experience, not without stares and questions and law suits. It wasn't fair, but then, neither was life. He let his hand drift to a scar on his upper arm. He stroked it tenderly. It was the first scar he had ever received. It ran from the bottom of his should, snaking around his arm slightly. At the time it had been deep, and a blood mark still stained the carpet at home. He was 13 when it happened. He remembered it vividly. Coming home from school, his father beating him with a broken wine bottle. Joey had failed maths that day, and the teacher had phoned his father concerned. He'd hated her ever since. That scar would never heal. Not in 5 years, not in 10…never. It was a permanent reminder of not only his failure, but how his father really felt.

'Mr Wheeler…I will not ask you again!' Joey snapped out of his daze, a tall figure coming into focus. The blond put on his signature grin.

'Uh sorry.'

'The answer, Mr Wheeler…' Joey looked blank, circling his wrists urging the man to continue. 'To number 7?' Joey looked down to his desk…he hadn't even wrote the answer to number 1. He read the problem quickly…

'Umm…Shakespeare?' The class erupted in a slight giggle.

'No, Mr Wheeler, Great Expectations was not written by the Bard.' He glanced around the room, 'Mr Kaiba?'

'Dickens.' The brunet said in a monotone, before returning to his laptop. Joey glared. He hated the brunet. He made his miserable life even worse. Damn it, if he could choose one person to wipe from existence, you could be sure he'd pick Seto Kaiba. After his father of course. The class passed and even at the end after homework was set, Joey didn't have a clue what had gone on that lesson. He walked over to his friends during the break. They where all sat around a bench in the front yard, chatting about the day so far. A few of them had sodas, and Bakura seemed content chewing on what looked like a rubber ball.

'Hey guys.' He gave a small wave, before mushing in next to Yugi.

'Hey, Joey!' Yugi was enthusiastic as always. The others gave a gleeful nod, save Bakura who was still chewing on a ball, and Malik and Marik who where busying themselves arguing over a sandwich.

'You really don't pay any attention in lit, do you Joey?' Téa shook her head, taking a sip of her soda.

'Nah, I don't need it, side's Mr Harrison is a jerk.' He rested his face in the palm of his hands.

'Literature is very important Joey!' Yami looked at the blond. 'You need it for…' he paused…'Ummm…'

'See, my point exactly…3000 years old, and still has no idea what we need the subject for.' The others nodded in agreement.

'At 3000 years old, you find there isn't much worth knowing.' Bakura growled, still chewing at the innocent ball. Ryou nudged him lightly,

'Pack it in, 'Kura.'

'No. There is something inside and I will find out what it is!'

'It's a rubber ball, 'Kura. There's just more rubber in the centre.'

'That's just what it _wants _you to think…' he carried on gnawing at the ball, and Ryou shrugged it off, his yami was a lost cause.

'So, anything new guys?' Yugi chimed in hoping to change the subject, the gang shook their heads.

'Joey, we're all going out tomorrow night, around town, you wanna come?' Tristan smiled at the blond, hitting him hard on the back when he'd finished talking. Joey immediately straightened his back, his eyes mad with pain. He swallowed before relaxing, he could feel the blood trickle again.

'Wooooah what's up with you?' Duke stared at the gasping blond.

'Oh nuthin'.' He smiled. 'I just slept funny, a little tense I guess.' He smiled, scratching the back of his head. The gang smiled, good old Joey, he couldn't even sleep right.

_Hey everyone,_

_So that's chapter 2!_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves!_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

The end of school rolled around too soon. Joey took a deep breath, it was a Monday, so the chaos began tonight. Waving a goodbye to his friends, he ran off and headed home.

'He's getting worse.' Téa looked to Tristan, who simply nodded in reply.

'He probably just has things to do…' Yugi looked at his friends, as wide eyed as ever. They watched the blond run off, nodding slowly.

Joey arrived home. His father wasn't in, he didn't expect him to be, quickly, and he ran into his room, picked up a bowler shirt and hat before running off again. He pulled a taxi by the street corner, before arriving in the next town. He paid the taxi man and nodded thanks. Joey Wheeler, pizza delivery guy. He would never do it in Domino, too much chance of someone he knew finding out. So he worked here. From 6pm to 2am…he delivered pizzas to the needy…the needy of pizza. His shift was incredibly uneventful from the moment it started to the second it ended. Getting back in the taxi, he pulled the cap off his sweat drenched hair, musing it between his fingers. It had been a long night and he couldn't wait to get back home and into bed.

When the taxi pulled up, he noticed there where no lights on at home. He took a deep breath, this meant he finally had the house free to shower before bed. Brilliant. Tuesday was off to a good start. He gently pushed the door open, smiling into the darkness. He took a few steps in before his collar was grabbed and he was thrown again a wall. The door slammed and everything was dark.

'You lil shit.' Joey's head bolted to where the noise had come from. He recognised the voice… 'Wha the fuck ya doin' comin' in at dis hour?' he felt a blow to his ribs, instantly making him cough.

'I was working.' Joey blocked the oncoming blow to his head. He was already in pain, he didn't need to be unconscious, or else his father wouldn't know when to stop. He heard his father walk away, and Joey instantly got up to run to his room, but he was too slow. The older Wheeler threw a large, full, wine bottle at his son. Joey flinched, and was taken by the collar again as he did so. Damn he moved fast for a drunken guy. Joey felt two blows to his stomach, before smash over his head. His head wound split…again. He tried his best to remain focused, knowing he was becoming concussed. The next blow he didn't expect. His father punched him in the face. On the left eye to be more exact, knocking the blond out of his own grasp and onto the floor. Joey touched the tender spot, feeling blood spot his finger tip. His father had never hit his face before, because it meant that there would be visible evidence.

'Dad what the…' he was cut off by the kick to his jaw. It was enough to bruise it, defiantly, but it didn't crack, luckily.

'You bastard! Working! You think I can't look after myself!' The older Wheeler's eyes burned red, it was almost luminous in the darkness. He gave 4 more kicks to the blond's face, one hitting his lip, his eye again, his cheek bone and the back of his head after Joey had rolled over. His left eye could no longer stay open; it was swollen, and too painful. With one final blow to the ribs, the elder left. Joey coughed, feeling fluid rush through his insides and out of his mouth. It was warm, thick and coppery…never a good combination. Using one arm, he pulled himself along the floor and to his bedroom, pushing the door open with one arm and continuing to drag himself inside. This was by far the worst he'd received in a long time…maybe ever. He pulled himself over to his bed, his stomach twisting with every movement. He felt sick with all the pain. He'd only been trying to help the debt, but it had ended up hurting his father's pride. He was really stupid sometimes. He had 3 jobs and he couldn't just give them up, they needed the money…he needed the money. He needed to eat and pay for medical costs. The honey eyed boy crawled to the bathroom, before throwing up in the bathroom. Blood mingled with bile…fuck…he really did receive the beating of a life time. He'd never been hit hard enough to make himself sick. He laid against the wall, taking long, deep breaths trying to steady himself. With the ounce of strength he has, he used the toilet, and then the sink to pull himself up. He looked in the mirror to a face he couldn't recognise. He threw up again. He wasn't as strong as he thought, but he had to clean up. Running the tap, he splashed his face a few times, rubbing off the dried blood. The open cuts caused surging pain in his face. He gently ran a hand down his torso, a sharp pain rippled through his body making him sick again. It felt like 2 cracked ribs. He pulled the bandages out again, pulling them especially tight this time. He needed to keep it a crack, or else he'd have to go into hospital again. His lip was bruised and swollen, much like his eye, which featured a small cut beneath it. Glass scratched covered the left side of his face also, as well as a harsh bruise on the corner of his jaw. He rubbed it lightly, it was sore, but not broken.

He stared at himself for a long time in the mirror, contemplating what he'd do at school. Maybe he wouldn't go…no. That would mean a day with the older Wheeler, or getting caught by the police, which could never lead to anything good. He had to go in tomorrow. He used the wall to stumble back to his bedroom, gripping it tightly. 04.07. flashed on the digital clock…fuck. 2 hours…he pulled off his trousers and laid on the bed, careful to avoid his head wound and the left side of his face. Tuesday was defiantly not off to a good start.

_Heylo!_

_A bit late, right? Sorry. But thanks to everyone who read my stuff yesterday getting me nearly 1000 reads! Thanks!_

_I wanna get 1000 now…so yeah!_

_I hope you like it._

_R&R_

_Much love_

_Xxx_

_Also, don't forget to check out Magnetic-Paw on deviantART, who wrote this story, and most of the imagery in this story is based off her artwork. Yeh!_


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the sun had rose, Joey had been stood in the bathroom for an hour. He was trying his best to cover the cuts and bruises, to no avail. While it was true the swelling had gone down, it was still very visible. There was nothing he could do, he'd just have to think of an excuse when the time called for it. As he had set off later than usual, his father had already left to start on the small scale bars of Domino. Joey glanced at the wall clock, 8am…he had an hour to get to school. He grabbed his backpack and headed out.

Class had started by the time he arrived, so he quietly went to his seat, ignoring the stares from his class mates. He felt a nudge on his arm, and he turned to see Yugi looking at him concerned.

'Joey…what happened?' he whispered, his voice laced with concern.

'Um nothing Yug', don't worry about it, ok?' Joey tried his best to smile, but his lips and jaw hurt from the strain.

'Joey you really need to tell me…'

'I just fell down the stairs last night. It was a little dark when I came in and I must have slipped.'

'How come you came in so late?'

'When I got home, dad had gone out and I'd left my key inside, so I couldn't get in. I went for a walk.'

'You could have come to see us…'

'It was late before he got back, I wouldn't wanna trouble you.' Joey scratched his head, Yugi seemed to be buying it.

'You can always count on us though, Joey.'

'Yeah I know, I'm sorry. But don't worry about it, OK?' Yugi smiled at his friend, before turning his attention to the teacher. Yugi turned when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he turned behind him, Téa handing him a note. Yugi glanced over it.

'_You don't think he's back with them, do you, Yugi? T'_

Yugi took out a pen before scribbling on the note and throwing it backwards.

'_No, Joey would never do that to us. Y'_

A few moments later, the paper was back.

'_All of the evidence points to it though, we can't keep ignoring it. T'_

He bit his lip.

'_You're looking too far into it, it's all just coincidence. Y'_

This time he heard the paper been passed back again. It was back soon enough.

'_Aibou, He's always running off without telling us where he is going, he's very sensitive sometimes and he hardly has time for us anymore. Now he comes to school in that state, what else could it be? A'_

'_He's right, Yugi, there isn't anything else. We need to talk to him. T.'_

Yugi's heart wretched, so Téa and Yami suspected him? He scrawled back,

'_Let's not saying anything yet, I still think it's a coincidence, we should trust our friend more.' _

Yugi tossed it backwards, hearing the muffled groans from the former Pharaoh and Téa. He was frustrated because not only did they not trust Joey, but they didn't want to trust him about the blond either. He shook his head before resting it in his palms. It was to be a long day. The end of class soon fell about, and eventually it was dinner. Joey nudged in and sat between Yugi and Tristan, the latter of who was fascinated by the cuts and bruises.

'So how did it happen?' Tristan looked inquisitive.

'I fell down the stairs.'

'When?'

'Last night.' How long would this go on for?

'Did it hurt?'

'No Tristan, I fell down the stairs, broke my face, cracked my ribs and banged my head, but it didn't hurt at all.' He glared at the brunet.

'Woah, just asking.' Téa looked onwards from across the table.

'I know you're clumsy Joey…' She took a sip of soda, 'But to fall down the stairs is stupid, even for you.'

'It was dark OK?'

'But still…'

'Listen, I appreciate that you're all worried and stuff, but I'm ok, really, I don't need you to worry.'

'Are you coming to the arcade later?' Ryou looked up from his sandwich, huge brown eyes scanning the blond.

'Um, what time are you going?' Yami threw a glance at Yugi, who proceeded to shrug it off.

'Straight from school.' Ryou gave an innocent smile. Today was Tuesday…so…

'Yeah I guess I can come for about an hour…'

'Only an hour?' Téa looked at Joey.

'Yeah.' He smiled weakly, 'I'm pretty broke.'

'I'll lend you some money.' Yugi smiled happily.

'Nah, it's ok, I don't want to take something I might to be able to give back so soon.' Bakura stared.

'I do it all the time and no one seems to mind.'

'Bakura, you're a thief…no one has a choice…'

'What's you point?' Joey shrugged, there was no point arguing with the albino.

'I don't want to lend money from anyone, and besides I have some chores to do.' He smied, Téa and Yami glared at one and other.

'Chores?' Yami looked icily at the blond.

'Yeah?'

'What kind of chores?'

'What is this, 20 questions?' he sighed, what was with them today. 'Just the usual, cleaning really.' He shrugged, probably just having a bad day.

'Cleaning?' Yami looked dark before hearing Yugi's voice over the mind link,

'_Pack it in, Pharaoh, you're suspicions are obviously wrong.'_

'_**He's lying to us, Yugi, how can you be so Naïve?'**_

'_How can you be so suspicious?'_

'_**I'm not. It's obvious, everyone thinks so.'**_

Yugi cut the mind link off. Stupid Pharaoh, always thinking the worst of everyone else around him. Yugi smiled at Joey.

'Hey, don't worry about it Joey, we'll see you at the arcade and then tomorrow, yeah?'

'Yeah.' Joey smiled, he could always count on Yugi. With this, he got up to leave for his next class.

'Cleaning, my ass.' Téa looked up to Yami, who nodded.

'I don't believe it either.'

'He's lying and we have to do something…' Tristan looked to the gang,

'Yeah, I really thought he'd changed too, I guess I was wrong.' Duke shook his head, now all they needed was some hard evidence.

_Hey guys!_

_I hope you like it and stuff_

_R&R _

_Much loves_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Joey saw his group of friends stood by the gates after the final bell had wrung. He jogged lightly to catch up with them, aware of his straining wounds. Yugi beamed seeing that the blond had shown up. They began walking towards the arcade.

Yami and Téa walked a few steps behind, with the latter of the two commenting on the blond's slight limp.

'So you don't think he fell?' Téa looked towards the taller tri coloured teen.

'Like hell he fell.' The former Pharaoh looked at the girl.

By the time the reached the arcade, Téa took Duke and headed to the DDR machine. Yugi dragged Joey over the fighting games, before putting some coins in, letting the game begin. They played for a good thirty minuets with Joey finally beating his smaller friend. While Yugi is the king of games, Street Fighter was a completely different story.

'Awh you win, again.' Yugi looked defeated. Joey smiled.

'Don't look so sad, Yug', I have to be good at something!' He patted the tri-coloured teens head, before glancing over to a clock. 'I gotta run! I gotta get everythin' done for when my dad gets home, sorry!' he ran off, waving goodbye to everyone. Everyone stared at the dashing blond, shaking their heads.

When Joey got home it was already 4.30. Fuck, he was running out of time. He ran upstairs and grabbed a badge before heading out again. Tonight was Tuesday. He worked as bar staff in a club. Yes, he was a minor, but no one needed to know that, and best of all, his friends where also minors, so they wouldn't find him. He dashed off, running his fingers through his hair as he did so, trying to tidy his appearance. When he arrived it was 6pm. The club was just opening. He hopped over the bar and watched as the lights went off and the strobes came on. Of all his jobs, this was his favourite. The music stopped him thinking, the place was lively and it was dark, so no one could see his scars. The night grew busier, the music louder and he found himself swaying his hips gently to the bassline until 3am rolled around and he was free to go home.

He walked steadily home, the early morning air refreshing in his lungs. As he reached the door, he gave a contented smile. He slipped his name badge into his pocket and opened the door. The shadow loomed before him once again.

'Where have you been.' It was a demand.

'With my friends, then for a walk…I guess I lost track of time…' I felt a sudden punch to his face, his right eye suddenly stung.

'You know good son of a bitch!' he felt his body fall to the floor, followed by blows to his head, back and legs. He curled into a ball to protect his ribs as he knew one blow to them would be enough to break them. He curled up tighter and tighter, the abuse becoming louder and louder. All noise faded into a distant hum, the pain was pulled from his body and he felt like a spectator. He watched from afar as his drunken lout of a father beat him mercilessly, and he watched as his own body shut down, unable to take any more pain, anymore suffering. He clenched shut his eyes for 5 painful minuets, before opening them soon enough to watch his vision turn to black.

The light blinded his eyes. He woke up, pain electrifying his body. He looked around, confused. The sun was only just rising, so he wasn't late yet. He came to his senses to notice he was laid in the hall, a small pool of blood besides him. He looked at it vacantly before the clock came to view. Fuck…7.30, he had to go. He hobbled to his room, wincing in pain, grabbing his school jacket. He left without looking at himself first, a mistake he would later regret…

_Hey everyone._

_A short chapter from me tonight, but I had to write something, I was in that kind of mood._

_Anyway, remember the end of project X, I mentioned some guy had been abusing me? Anyway, I used my boyfriends profile to send him a kind message back. You can see this below. I just want you all to see why I was so annoyed at him insulting my use of language._

_I also discovered he's a cosplayer. Not a very good one but oh well…at least he will have understood my 'binky boy' comment I made at him last time. The following message was posted on facebook…so yeah._

_Anyway for anyone not reading (I don't expect you to, this guy just made my blood boil) please R&R the short chappy, as a much better one is next…more drama! OoOoO!_

_Much love,_

_AB x_

Now then, the dumb blonde has something to say.

Firstly, I don't appreciate you're racist and xenophobic slurs at me. You might want to crack out the OED before I carry on, because I highly doubt a tiny mind like your own can comprehend what I am about to say.

Firstly, it's quite sad that a 22/23 year old man feels the need to send racist, abusive private messages to an 18 year old girl, and then make sure she has no way to defend herself or comment back. That's pathetic.

Secondly, I am not American. I do not live in America. While I might have Polish ancestry, I am native to Britain. Not only does that make it my native language but it also makes me a citizen. Did you see the spelling of that? Please do not comment on my use of English, when your own is obviously very flawed, to say the least.

Again, I never said whales where fish. I know that they are mammals, and maybe if you spent more time paying attention to English in grade school rather than to biology you would know that 'arrogants' is not a word. It's spelt 'arrogance' you illiterate moron and it is very different to 'ignorance'. While one person can show traits of both, for example, yourself, they are very different. Again, use the OED if you know what it is.

Finally, if you manage to read all of this, which I doubt you will, I strongly suggest you brush up on your language skills. It's shameful to have this pointed out to you by someone who's a dumb, 18 year old foreign, blond that doesn't know what a mammal is.

PS: Before you insult my English again, please take note I got 100% on my English paper last year, thank you.

For anyone confused, please see below, which features the unedited message I was sent on facebook.

'I can read, why can't you? Arrogants and ignorances is the same thing. You must be Polish to by your stupidity. And yes, they teach English is grade school, but I already knew English as I a a born citican Maybe you should have learned English better when you can to this country, so then you wouldn't have be confused enough when the teacher's talking so you could learn the different between a fish and a marine-mammal.'


	6. Chapter 6

He arrived at school late as usual, sitting down quietly in his seat. Instantly, Yugi looked over and bit his lip, the new injuries would not sit well with the gang. He looked over to Yami, who's face was tinged with anger. Yugi looked pleadingly to the red eyed boy, praying he wouldn't follow through with his plans. Joey slumped down, everything was aching. Class began and Yugi nudged the blond.

'What happened?' Yugi looked over to the honey eyed teen who was almost unrecognisable. His eyes where blacked with cuts beneath and bruises covered his usually flawless skin. His nose had dried blood around it and looked a little broken. His hair fell about in an usual pattern before Yugi noticed his head was also bleeding. Eyeing the blond over, he noticed that his waist, chest and back had blood spots seeping through the uniform.

'I'm fine.' Joey smiled as best he could, his lips cracking and bleeding.

'Joey you're not fine.' Yami glared at the teen. 'How long has this been going on for?'

Téa looked over.

'Do you think we don't know?'

'You said you'd stopped.' Duke glared down.

'And we thought that you meant it too.' Tristan spat, looking disgusted. Joey looked to his friends, looking confused. Yugi looked away, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'Well, no more.' Téa looked across. 'I don't want anything to do with you if you're going to lie to us like this. In fact, the whole gang wants nothing more to do with you.' The group nodded, bar Yugi. Joey could feel the eyes of the class burning into him, seeking answers. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He'd let them finish.

'You're no good for any of us Joey. We don't want to be involved.' Yami glared the blond down. 'We know you're back in Hirotaro's gang. We know that's where the cuts and bruises are from.' Joey bit his lip, letting it go when pain surged through. They thought he was back in a gang? He couldn't believe it.

'You are putting us all in danger and it's not fair Joey. You should have at least told us. We don't even know why you're doing this.' He stared at them,

'Well aren't you going to say anything?' Tristan added, 'Apologise, or something?'

'Don't be stupid Tristan,' Téa cut in, 'He doesn't even understand what's going on, he doesn't understand what danger he's putting us in…'

'What he's putting Yugi in.' Yami added. Joey stood up in amazement to the class, their eyes burning him again.

'I understood.' He whispered, 'And I though you would too.' He picked up his bag and left the room. All the eyes followed him, including a darkening pair of cerulean orbs, that flicked between surprise, anger and shock as he watched the limping mutt leave. He glared over to the gang.

'It was the right thing to do…' Yami looked to Yugi, who looked like he was about to break. 'He was putting us in danger…putting _you_ in danger.' He tapped the small boy, whose eyes glazed over. Téa nodded.

'He's a jerk, Yugi, forget about him. He lied to us all, and he got what he deserved. He has his other gang he'll be fine.'

Kaiba slammed shut his laptop the annoying group was becoming even more annoying. It was too much to bear this time.

'Shut up. You're all idiots.' Kaiba snarled from across the room. 'Take your bitching elsewhere, I'm trying to concentrate.'

'This doesn't concern you, Kaiba.' Yami yelled at the brunet, who instantly collected his things and stormed out. He was not putting up with their incessant complaining about the stupid mutt. He had more important things to do.

Walking through the halls, he decided to freshen up and wash the warm air from his face. Turning into the bathroom, he placed his case on the floor before looking in the mirror. As he glared into his own reflection he heard a light sobbing coming from one of the stalls. He turned around to work out where it was coming from, before noticing it sounded a damn sight like the mutt…

_Hey,_

_Short again? But kinda important._

_Please R&R and let me know_

_Much love_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba snarled into the mirror. He hoped it wasn't the stupid mutt in the stall, and he wasn't about to stick around to find out. Just as he turned to leave, the stall opened and a messy blond walked out. Kaiba turned around, merely from curiosity. The blond had stumbled over to the mirror, gripping onto the sink. He had splashed his face with water, but when he met his hazel eyes in the mirror, he flinched away. Kaiba watched as he the blond dragged himself to see his own reflection again, this time wiping away the tears and dried blood. It was too hard to resist.

'Aw, the mutt got in a fight?' he snarled, 'and lost, again?'

'Shut the fuck up Kaiba, this don't concern you.' His voice was angry, but quiet.

'If you ask me, it's your own damn fault for been in a gang. You're a threat to society.'

'Yeah well, who cares anyway?' it was better that people thought this of him, at least then when his father finally went too far, there would be no one left to care.

'You're friends seem pretty pissed. To be frank, they're pissing me off. So why don't you drop the hard act and apologise already. I don't think I can take them anymore.'

'You can't take them? You haven't just been dropped for something you didn't do.' Fuck, he'd said too much.

'Something _I _didn't do, mutt? Don't tell me, the drama continues…'

'Kaiba, it doesn't concern you, fuck off.' The brunet became intrigued. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to know more. It meant Yami was wrong, and that was always good. He got closer to the blond, inspecting his face.

'Hmph.'

'What.'

'So, this isn't the mutt's first scrap?'

'Yeah well. What's it to you?'

'It isn't.' Kaiba turned on his heels. 'But I'm not stupid, Wheeler.'

'What's dat supposed to mean?'

'You figure it out.' With that, he left. Joey looked to his face in the mirror. He was a mess and there wasn't much he could do. It was the first time he'd seen his own reflection and it was bad. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have recognised himself. What was Kaiba's problem anyway? He knew the brunet wasn't stupid but he had no idea what he meant by the comment. He shrugged it off. Where could he go now? He couldn't go to class. He couldn't go home. He couldn't go to dinner as he refused to sit alone. He thought about it for a while before walking out of school and heading to the park. It was safe there. He could sit by the pond for a few hours to collect his thoughts, maybe relax. He'd be able to go to the chemist before school was out and buy some painkillers too.

He arrived at the park, the sun shining in his eyes. He smiled to himself. It was nice to have those few hours of freedom. He gently laid himself down on the grass and closed his eyes, letting his fingers run across the soft blades beneath his palms. Was this what it felt like to be happy? He'd just lost everything, his friends and most of his body, but he felt…different. He felt alone, but in the good way. He cherished it as he knew the feeling would leave him soon, and he'd feel hollow and empty. His friends had been his only reason to hold onto life, and now he'd lost it. He sighed to himself, feeling the warm breeze blow at his hair. If his father killed him tonight, which was quite possible, it wouldn't even matter. No one would know, and they'd assume it was a gang fight, so they wouldn't even care. He opened his eyes looking at the clouds. Maybe this is why he was so happy? Maybe he knew, deep down, that this was his last day. He had nothing left to live for, which made him finally free. His hand roamed to his arm again, touching the old scar. He smiled contently, he'd lived long enough, he'd experienced so much more than many others. It was his time. It had been a nice day, and he'd come to terms with everything that was going to happen.

He let his hand fall back down to the grass and closed his eyes, letting the sun tan his face. It was all so peaceful until a shadow loomed over him. He opened his eyes to see the tall silhouette of Seto Kaiba. Joey rolled his eyes and sighed,

'What is it now, moneybags?'

'You look very happy for someone who just lost all of their friends.'

'Yeah well, today is going to end well.'

'Is that what you think?'

'It's what I know.'

'What makes you so sure?' Kaiba looked arrogant as always.

'I just know my luck.'

'You sound pretty confident, mutt.'

'I am. I don't have to worry about anything. It'll all work out for the best.'

'So you're taking the easy way out?'

'What?'

'You know what I'm talking about.' Joey's breath caught in his throat.

'No, I have no idea. Enlighten me with your knowledge.'

'Then you didn't figure it out? Hmph. How boring.' Kaiba's shadow left and Joey closed his eyes again. Crazy moneybags, must have had too much coffee.

_Hey_

_So another chapter!_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

Joey pulled himself to sit up. The sun was still bright. He dug through his pocket to find a little loose change, just enough for a drink. He stood up carefully, brushing the grass from him back. He shook with sickness slightly when he felt the scar tear. He smiled. It didn't matter anymore. He made his way to a vendor and began to scan the menu. His last drink…what to choose?

'I'll take…a cola, please.' He smiled handing the change over to the vendor, before sitting down on a bench to watch the ducks. He had never felt so peaceful, so at ease. It had been a beautiful day. He thought back to himself. He thought about how strong he had been for his friends, he thought of all their good times, Duellist Kingdom, he thought of Mai and their first kiss. He thought of Kaiba's recent rantings. He smiled. It had been a good life. Mostly. It would be spring break on Friday. He paused. He had been looking forward to it. They were all going to go camping near the woods, the whole gang. Duke was going to get some alcohol, Bakura would go too, in case the sale was refused…and Malik for backup. He smiled, he really wished he could be there. A tear fell from his eye. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be there anyway. Suddenly the tears streamed faster. When had it come to this? When had he given in? If his friends weren't there, why did that make it the end? He stood up quickly. He was stronger than this. He could handle it. He was going to graduate, without them. He was going to work hard, and make it alone, have kids and give them the life he never had. Yes. That was right. He had a new dream. Something to live for. Something he needed, an aim to carry on and to keep him going. Tears streamed down his face. There was more to life than friends, there was himself. His future. His goals. He pushed his shoulders back. He could do this.

He began to walk home, the light breeze hitting him. He could endure it. All of it. If he got home at the right time, he'd avoid his dad and survive another day. As he rolled up to the end of his street, a car pulled up besides him. A black window rolled down, and Kaiba glared from the inside.

'Where are you going, mutt?'

'Home?'

'Get in the car.'

'Now, why would I do that?'

'I fucking said so. Get in before someone sees me in this…area.' Joey's eyes narrowed.

'I'm not much in the mood for your insults Kaiba. I have things to do.' Kaiba rolled his eyes, his temper burning.

'I won't tell you again.'

'I'm not coming.'

'Tough.' With that the brunet stomped out of the car and wrestled the blond in. 'Drive.' He barked at the man in the front, before sitting next to the door, ensuring there was no escape for Joey.

'What the fuck! This is illegal.'

'So is abuse.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'What?'

'You really are a fucking idiot, Wheeler.'

'Care to explain, Richboy?'

'I know you're been abused, dumbass.'

'What? No I'm not.'

'Like hell I don't know.'

'You know nothing.'

'I know more than you think.'

'What are ya, a stalker?'

'No, just smarter than you.'

'Care to elaborate?' Kaiba's eyes wandered over the blond, and he bit his lip. He really didn't want to go into this.

_Hey. _

_A short chapter, but I felt bad leaving on a cliff hanger so here you go!_

_Please R&R_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

'Kaiba?' Joey looked over to the brunet who appeared to be deep in thought. 'I'm not been abused. I'm just…clumsy.'

'Clumsier than usual, even for a stupid mutt.'

'Listen, no offense, but it ain't got nothing to do wit' you.'

'If you say so mutt, but as I said, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on.'

'You don't know nothing, let me out. I have stuff to do.' Kaiba glared at the boy.

'It's your funeral.' He shouted to the driver to take them back, and stared at the blond as this proceeded to happen. Stupid mutt, he didn't know what was good for him. The car stopped and Joey clambered out, glaring down the brunet as he did so. What did Kaiba know anyway? Stupid know it all Kaiba.

Joey wandered to his apartment. 6pm. His father would be out. Perfect. He pushed the door open and then stepped back, just to make sure no one was ready to jump on him. He stared into the darkness…nothing. The curtains were drawn and only a silver stream highlighted a path to the wall. He flicked the switch by the door, careful brown eyes scanning the room. It was empty. Good. He hesitantly walked in, checking everywhere as he did so. By the time he reached his room, he became relieved. The house was empty, he could finally relax. He shut the door to his room, pushing the closet up against it. He could get a safe nights sleep this way. Wednesday was one of his only nights off in the week and tonight, he intended to make full use of it.

Joey took of his clothes and pulled on his shorts and shirt before lying on his bed. It was broken and the wood was chipped. His sheets were mangled and distressed, but right now, it was the best thing in the world.

He looked up the cracked ceiling, his face mangled with emotions. He folded his arms across his chest. It had been a weird day. His friends had abandoned him, He'd contemplated death and Kaiba had been even weirder than usual. He let out a sigh, maybe tomorrow would be better? If not, there was Friday, and Saturday, and the days would be endless and he could look forward to them until they finally improved.

He stared upwards thinking about his future. It would be brilliant. For the next 3 years he would stop paying his father's debts and use the money to save up for his own place. He would then look for full time work doing something he loved, maybe cooking, and use this to sustain himself. One day he'd fall in love, have kids and he could live happily on his own. Everything would be perfect and his current life just a distant memory. He smiled to himself, hardly noticing the slam of the front door or the drunken yells echoing throughout the halls. He was intoxicated by his fantasies, never hearing the angry slamming on his bedroom door, making the closet tremble. Joey remained this way until the violent knocking finally tumbled the closet over, and the door cracked open slightly, allow his father's voice to finally seep through into his mind.

His mind jolted instantly and he stared at the door, a lump in his throat. He watched the wooden door bend unnaturally under the strain. He glanced around his room, knowing time was becoming scarce. He had to survive, just one night. But where would he go? His head ached painfully, where was there left? He noticed the tiny window near his bed. He could probably fit through. Taking the desperate decision he chose to climb through the tiny hole and out into the night. He squeezed his body through, only just fitting. He went through backwards, so as to hold the ledge long enough to brace himself for a fall. He looked down to the metal path beneath him, taking a few deep breaths before letting go and plummeting a few feet downwards. He let his hand touch the floor for balance before standing up. He flinched. As he stood up he felt the strain on his cracked ribs, it had been no good. Even ducking during a fall had not protected his delicate state. He frowned. He was stronger than this. He felt the pain accelerate as his walked…guess he just found out where he was staying tonight.

The walk took forever, but soon he could see the alien glow of Domino Hospital. He staggered through the A&E doors, and gave a weak smile to a tired woman on reception. As she looked up to the leaning blond, her eyes widened. She instantly raced from the desk to aid him, helping him walk to a nearby unit. Joey felt light as helping hands carried him to a bed. A light prick in his arm before his eyes felt heavy and the world turned black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey woke up to a bright white surrounding him, his head pounding. Had he died last night? There was no clock. No blood stained carpet, no…nothing. He tried his hardest to focus, blinking a few times trying to fathom what happened the night before. Slowly the memories faded back. He nodded to himself in acknowledgement. He was in hospital, second time this year. It was ok, he could cope with that. It was better than school, or home. No one had come to see him or explain his charts. No one had asked for his next of kin or status. So far so good. He looked over to see one hand hooked up to a bunch of drips and a finger to a machine that beeped. Yup, that was ok. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He ran his spare hand across his body. His torso fully bandaged and the restraint on his arm meant he had a cast. Ok, that was expected. He shook his head lightly. No blond mess fell onto his face…that meant that there was a bandage on his head…good good. Everything seemed perfectly normal and predictable and for the first time in a while, he wasn't in pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaiba glared at the computer screen, a new statistic popping up. He slammed his hands down hard on the table.

'Stupid fucking mutt!' He screamed loudly before throwing his coffee at the wall. Didn't the blond ever learn!

_Hey everyone!_

_I tried to make it a little longer, but long chapters aren't my forte. Sorry._

_I hope you like it, please R&R_

_Much loves _

_x_

_PS: Peoples on facebook, I will be making a group against flaming tonight. I have affectionately and creatively named it 'Anti FF Flames' lol. I'm open to name change suggestions. Anyone interested, I'd appreciate it if you join. It will be designed to give support to those receiving flames and how to deal with it as well as some awesome tips on stories…I hope. _

_Mwah!_


	10. Chapter 10

Kaiba stood up from the glaring blue screen. Stupid mutt, he'd have to take this into his own hands now. He boomed out of his room and stormed to the reception, snatching his keys as he did so. Climbing into the Porsche he revved the engine furiously before he drove away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey sat up when a young nurse came into the room, she looked over the blond before picking up a chart.

'Mr Wheeler?'

'Yes?'

'How are you feeling?'

'I feel…better than ever, thanks.'

'Ok, I have a few questions, are you ready?'

'Um, Sure?' fuck. Now came the hard part.

'Your date of birth please?'

'25th January…1991.'

'So, that makes you 18?'

'Yup.'

'Do you have a next of kin we can contact?'

'No, sorry.'

'A parent or guardian?'

'No.'

'A friend?'

'No.'

'Right, ok, moving on. May I ask how…this…happened to you?'

'I fell down some stairs at night coming in from work, I didn't notice they were wet and I fell from near the top.'

'Ok, you have some scars, Mr Wheeler.'

'I'm Ok.'

'The doctor would like to put you on anti-depressants before you leave, as you are a student it's free. He is a little concerned about your mental stability.'

'I'm fine, really, I don't need anything.'

'I'm sorry, Mr Wheeler, but the doctor insists. He says it's natural to be apprehensive about this type of medication, however they won't disable the pain killers.'

'Ok.' What could he say? _I don't cut myself, my father does. _It was easier to take the drug and just bin it once he got home. Joey looked at the woman, 'So, what have I actually managed to do to myself?' the nurse blushed,

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant to tell you. You have 3 broken ribs and a cracked one. You now have stitches in your head from an older looking wound. Stitches in you back from an infected scar, I must say, you were lucky they could clean in. Your left shoulder is fractured from pressure and cracked at the elbow also. You have a bruised jaw but that is nothing to worry about. 2 burst blood vessels under your left eye, it's nothing serious but we can remove it if you so want.' She took a long breath. 'You took quite a fall Mr Wheeler. It took several hours to complete the work. You also have some minor injuries on your leg and lip, however these will be fine, they'll just ache a little. You're ankle is sprained, but as I said, nothing to worry about.' Joey smiled. Least he wasn't at home.

'When can I be discharged?'

'Well seen as there is nothing we can do for your ribs, you can be discharged later this afternoon, but it is advised to stay in bed and get plenty of rest so you won't injure yourself further.' Joey nodded. That wasn't going to happen easily. 'I'll bring up your medication for when you're ready to leave.' She smiled and walked away. Joey let his head flop back onto the pillow. Where could he go now?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba raced to the reception.

'I need to see Mr Wheeler.' He glared at the obviously incompetent woman before him as she typed the name onto a computer.

'I'm sorry, sir, there is no one here under that name.'

'Yes, there is. He was admitted last night.'

'Oh, yes, he was discharged around an hour ago.'

'He was what?' Kaiba's voice was dark and low.

'Discharged. There was no reason to keep him in.'

'Where did he go?'

'I don't know sir. I'm sorry.' She turned away and began to tap at the keyboard in front of her. Kaiba snarled and turned on his heels. The mutt was more stupid than he ever thought possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey sat down in the grass, tentative of his wounds. It had just gone 1pm, and he'd just left the hospital. He sighed to himself. Lucky? Yesterday he had been praying for death and today he was lucky. He thought to himself, his face twisting with emotion. If he didn't escape yesterday he would be on the floor in his room now, a mangled pile of what he once was. Maybe unrecognisable. No one would care. No one would care now, he didn't have anywhere to go where he would be safe. He thought about it, and his heart burned, for the first time in his life, he felt truly alone. He looked to the small bag the nurse had given him and pulled out a small white bottle. He looked at the label 'Paxil.' He looked at the other bottle, 'Ibuprofen.' He took a deep breath before cracking open the Paxil bottle, maybe one wouldn't hurt, right? He slipped the little pill into his mouth, swallowing forcibly. He waited a few minuets and nothing happened. He frowned to himself. That was disappointing. Maybe it would kick in later? For now he thought it best to lay back and relax, and if he felt the same in 30 minuets, he'd take another.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_I got a job today, woo!_

_Right quick note about the Paxil! I did a little research and I still have no idea how long it takes to kick in and what it does. I know it's an anti depressant…lol. I looked at the 5 main brands and thought that one seemed most suited. It can cause Mania and an over active sex drive so it may be useful…later…I think. Haha. If anyone knows how it feels to be on it, or how long it takes to work, please let me know!_

_Please R&R, much love_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

Joey lay back on the grass. His eyes closed to the world around him. He felt slightly dizzy but decided to put it down to the strange days he'd been having. He let himself relax, feeling the breeze wash over him. He didn't feel any happier, and it had been ages ago since he'd taken that silly little pill. He shrugged, maybe he should take another. As he pulled himself to sit and opened his eyes, he noticed the glaring figure of Seto Kaiba. Fuck, that bastard was here again? What was his problem?

'What are you doing, mutt?'

'Nothing that concerns you.'

'Oh? I don't class that as an answer. Why don't you try again?'

'Kaiba, fuck off.'

'Does this mean you don't know the answer?'

'No, it means fuck off.' Joey pulled the Paxil from the bag, placing one to his lips.

'What is that?'

'A Tablet?' Joey stared menacingly at the brunet. Kaiba proceeded to snatch the bottle from Joey's hands. His expression turned dark when he saw the name scribed across the front.

'Why do you have these?'

'…' Joey just glared. He didn't need to answer.

'Are you a fucking idiot? Do you know what these things do?'

'I can take a wild guess Kaiba!'

'If you take these I will loose all respect for you.'

'Oh like you had any to start with.' Kaiba snarled.

'You just don't get it do you? They're a fucking death trap Wheeler!'

'Why do you even fucking care!'

'Because I used to take them!' Fuck. He didn't mean to say that.

'What? The fucking rich man is depressed?' Joey sneered. Kaiba took several deep breaths before sitting down.

'You really don't get it do you?' His voice was softer, but his expression was blank. Confused, Joey shook his head.

'How do you think I know about the abuse? Hm?' He was going to regret this, but the mutt would be dead soon anyway if he carried on like he did, so how could it hurt?

'I was abused. For years. I know how people act when they try to hide scars, I know the excuses, the behaviour. I've…been there. I've been on anti depressants for post traumatic stress. For depression and anxiety.' He frowned. 'It took me over a year to get off those fucking things, so do yourself a favour and throw them away.'

'I need them.'

'No. You don't.' Kaiba looked at him. 'I saw your medical records. I know they think you cut yourself. Even more so, I know you don't. I know they're from abuse, and I know exactly what you're thinking. I know you intended to get yourself killed last night, so I watched the hospital records, and I saw your name appear like I knew it would. I've been through all of this, and as much I despise you, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even the midget, and that's saying something.' Joey thought, processing everything Kaiba had told him.

'It's a nice story, and you're very clever Kaiba…but you got me all wrong. I fell down some stairs and I have these because school is getting to me and I needed something.'

'You suck at lying more than you do at duelling.'

'I'm been honest and it's none of your concern anyway.' Kaiba stared at him. 'I'd like those back down.' Joey hinted towards the bottle, taking it from the brunet's grasp. The blue eyed boy continued to stand up and began to walk away. He looked back at the blond over his shoulder,

'You know, if you carry on like you are…you won't be here after spring break.' With that the brunet stalked away, leaving Joey with his thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry it's short. I've become a bit ill and couldn't concentrate. I spend ages looking at Paxil and how people reacted and I don't know if I've got it completely right. Thanks to rockangel1777 for her input on the drug. Please R&R_

_Much loves_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

The sky was darkening and Joey knew he had work tonight. It was Thursday, which meant he was at the movie theatre, playing films. He'd asked for a behind the scenes job, so no one would know. It wasn't too bad, he got to see all the latest releases for free. However after 12, the films got a little more…interesting and some of the viewers would resort to doing…interesting…things…whilst watching. It was amusing in a creepy kind of way. As he played the movie alone, it also gave him chance to nap. He smiled, it wasn't too bad.

He arrived 5 minuets early, placing his bags near the chair. He set up the film and began rolling the adverts. During this time he picked out the film and set it up, ready to play. Not liking the title, he chose to slip an ibuprofen and a Paxil before having a nap. Despite feeling a little dizzy, he was a little better. Screw Kaiba, what did he know anyway?

Screw Kaiba? Now that was an interesting thought. He pondered upon it for a moment, the idea of running his hands over the brunet's lithe body, kissing him roughly and allowing him to…what the fuck? He must have hit his head harder than he thought. Kaiba was the last person on the planet he would fuck. And he was a guy. Fuck that noise.

He laid his head in his hands, allowing his eyes to drift close. It was a 3 hour film, so he set his phone alarm to vibrate 10 minuets before the end. He could then switch the films and continue to sleep. He drifted into darkness, finally pleased at the shut eye he was getting. It was perfect.

On queue the alarm buzzed and the sleepy blond changed the films over. He then reset the alarm, and fell asleep again. It was heaven. Pills, sleep and no worries. Thursday had been a good day. He wouldn't go home tonight again, maybe he father would calm down. Instead he would use the employee showers and go straight to school. He had had 7 hours sleep, which was brilliant. More than he usually got. He slipped another 2 pills, instantly feeling better, just knowing that he'd taken them. He walked to school and was there early for once. Perfect. He could do his homework now and he wouldn't even get in trouble. It was all so brilliant.

The shrill sound of the bell pulled him from his maths problems. His teacher walked in, and it wasn't until then that Joey noticed the class had also entered. No one had spoke to him, which was unusual, but he didn't care. No one asked where he had been yesterday, but he didn't care. Sod them all. He could hear the whispers behind his back and the burning eyes of intrusive students. He closed his eyes. He was stronger than this. He was Joey Wheeler, he managed 3 jobs, an abusive father, he had won duels, fought suicide and murder, and he had escaped gangs. A few whispers and childish gossip meant nothing to him. It _was_ nothing compared to what he'd been through, and what he would have to tolerate yet. The best bit of all was that it was finally Friday. Tomorrow would be spring break. He could begin to set up for his future, set up his life and find something to look forward for. Yes, he was strong. He looked around as the whispers got louder, and the teacher's voice became a void blur. Suddenly, he could feel all eyes on him, noises from every mouth talking about him, talking about their hate for him, how much he disgusted them. He could feel their icy words rip through his skin and shred at his heart. It's true he was never massively popular but everyone liked him because he was a fun guy, nice to be around. A nagging voice in his head began screaming at him about how it was all his fault, how maybe, if he had died on Wednesday night, this wouldn't be happening. The voice changed…it would be happening if he died. They'd all be sat here talking about how glad they are that the blond was no more. Joey's head began to throb, the walls seemed to close in on him and the noises became louder. He felt dizzy and sick and afraid. He didn't know what was going on and why everyone was being so loud…how whispers could be so loud…he had to get out…he had to move, but he was frozen, bound by his body which he could see…he wasn't there any more. He was watching himself sit, staring into space, unmoving, his brown eyes haunted with terror. He watched himself become clammy and sweat, although he could feel none of it. He closed his eyes, trying to shut everything out…he was Joey Wheeler, he was strong. He could do this…it was easy. He was strong, _I am strong._

'Hey, snap out of it, class is over.' His eyes suddenly focused again and his racing breathing calmed.

'Kaiba?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey._

_Little bit different, less speech but Kaiba is slowly becoming more important. _

_Please R&R._

_I would be interested to hear from anyone who had anxiety. I have panic attacks but I don't feel it's enough knowledge to write everything out well. So anyone with first hand experience is greatly appreciated._

_Please R&R _

_Much loves_

_AB_

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

'Who else?'

'I…I dunno.'

'Well, are you going to move?'

'No. not yet.'

'Why not?' Kaiba's expression was sly.

'I don't want to. Besides, if you want me to…I defiantly won't.'

'You're really a lot dumber than I thought, Wheeler.' Kaiba turned on his heels and left. Joey half wanted to grab him and beg him to go, but he decided against it. His mind was already playing up, he didn't need the stress from an egotistical maniac.

As he wandered through the halls to his next class, he wondered what he would do over spring break. He had no ties and nowhere to be…he had money from work that he would receive tonight. The possibilities were endless. He was 18, free and single and he could do whatever he wanted. Eagerly, he slipped himself another pill. He didn't feel sad, but he was becoming worried that if he didn't take it, he would. As he wandered along the halls to his next class he began to think about lunch. Where would he sit? Who would he sit with? He didn't want to look like a loser, and it defiantly wouldn't look cool. Only Kaiba could make loneliness cool…and that was because he had a laptop. And he was hot. But mainly the laptop.

Lunch eventually rolled around, and Joey still had no plan what he was going to do. He decided to just take it as it came. He bought and sandwich, overhearing comments about how the money he used was probably stolen before walking off to a quiet corner of the courtyard. Normally he would have snapped back at such a comment, but this time, he'd let it slide. This time. He wasn't going waste eating time to kick some kid's ass.

He sat down under a large sakura tree in the far corner of the yard. It was quieter here and everyone else was busy occupying benches and gossiping with friends. Only a few days ago that had been him. He sighed, missing it already. His heart began to sink at the thought, which prompted him to take another pill. He was slowly becoming dependant, needing them to keep his soul real. To keep him from destruction. He chewed lightly on his sandwich, enjoying every bite.

Suddenly the world felt a little darker, like the sun had vanished. His body turned cold and he began to sweat. Icy ripples teased his skin and his throat closed up. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath! He gasped desperately for air, the oxygen becoming more and more unattainable. He was going to suffocate! He dropped his food, clutching at his chest. His eyes wide with pain and fright…he was going to die! He was going to die at school! He would never see spring break! He frantically took more gasps, if only he could get breath! The world was becoming darker, and his preverbal vision vanished into violet clouds. The faces of nearby people became nothing but a blur and a splitting headache fell upon him. He felt himself sink back onto the tree, his face burning with icy pricks beneath his skin. He began to feel dizzy, almost faint when suddenly strong hands grabbed his shoulders.

'Mutt. Snap out of it.' The voice was faded, yet familiar. He couldn't make out the face, and his mind was too weak to work it out.

'Nghhh…'

'Joey…hey! Fucking snap out of it you dumb mutt. Quit breathing like you ran the marathon.'

'I can't breathe…'

'Yes you can, you just have to slow down.' Joey did as instructed despite the difficulty. 'That's twice today…you need to go to the hospital, you need to stop taking those pills.'

'I need them.'

'No, you don't…' The voice was firm.

'You don't.'

'I have nothing else.' Joey's voice became angrier.

'Then find someone else!' Someone! Fuck he had meant to say _something_ but it came out wrong…on the good side the blond was too dosed to remember this.

'There is no one else. No one wants me…'

'I do…' the voice was cut off as Joey passed out, his head hitting the tree as he went backwards. Fuck, that didn't go so well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Another short one to finish off tonights posts!_

_Please R&R_

_I love y'all muchly,_

_Mwah!_

_AB_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

Joey woke up in the nurses office. As he tried to sit up the nurse ran over, pushing him back down.

'You have to rest.' She scolded. 'You seem to be having a few anxiety attacks. You should be ok. You just hit your head.'

'Nghn.' Joey's eyes rolled over to the wall. No one else was here. Great. Totally alone in the place he hated most. The nurse's room.

'It's almost the end of the day, so you can go home soon.' It was the end of the day already? How long had he been out for? Not that it mattered…it was spring break! Joey laid back enjoying some sleep before the final bell sounded, and he could hear the distant noise of shoes patting against the stone floors. It was over. He'd made it to spring break. Carefully he pulled himself out of the bed, let the nurse know he was leaving and headed home.

His dad wouldn't be back yet, so he could pack his stuff. He'd tell his dad he was going camping…which was technically true.

Whilst laying half dead in school, Joey thought it best to rough it over spring break, so as to avoid his father. He could stay out and work, then get back and sleep in the park. No one would have to know and hell, it might even be a little exciting sleeping under the stars.

He got home to the locked apartment. Fumbling to get in he finally cracked open the door. He staggered back a few times after doing so. The smell was rancid. Stale alcohol, cigarettes, cannabis…and perfume. Fuck. Not good. Joey hesitantly slipped another pill into his mouth as he walked into the apartment. His eyes began to water as he looked around, not only was the smell burning him but the mess had become worse. He didn't even know how it was possible, but it was. He suddenly felt very uneasy before hearing the door slam shut and a booming voice thunder behind him.

'And where have you been.'

'Um, school?'

'Don't fucking smart talk me, you know what I mean. You fucking ran for it the other night and haven't been back for 2 days.'

'It was a friends party, sorry.'

'Don't fucking lie you worthless piece of shit. I don't even know why you bothered coming back. I don't want you. I never wanted you. Your mother never wanted you, she just couldn't afford the abortion.' Joey closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. His eyes began to burn with salted tears and he fought to keep strong. 'You know it's all true. It's your fault we got divorced. She couldn't stand the sight of you. I can't stand the sight of you, but I have to fucking deal with it every day. Deal with your short comings and failures. Deal with the fact you'll always be a disappointment. That your worthless and can't even take care of yourself.' Joey felt the sweating breath on his neck. 'I have to deal with your worthless ass until one of us dies. And guess what? It won't be me.' With that Joey felt a sharp pain across his cheek. Looking down he saw the sharp blade of a kitchen knife slowly draw on his face. He could feel the warm blood trickle down, plopping onto the floor. 'You just fucking bled on my carpet? You're making the place a mess. It's your fault no one wants to come here. You never clean up, you never tidy away and now you fucking bleed all over the place? You disgust me, you're filthy.' The knife appeared again at the blond's arm, slicing the top. Joey hitched his breath, trying not to move, or squirm or anything to make the blade slip and pierce him. He closed his eyes, the splitting of skin was almost unbearable, as relief flowed out, wrapping around his arm. 'Fucking say something!' And with that the elder Wheeler cracked Joey over the back of the head with his elbow, knocking the blond to the floor, unconscious. Not noticing the motionless body, the man kicked the blond several times in the ribs, angry for the blood spilled in his home. Fucking worthless kid, he'd pay for everything.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_sorry. It's really short. I'm really tired but I wanted to post._

_Please R&R_

_Mwah_

_x_


	15. Chapter 15

Joey woke up, his head throbbing. He'd never been in so much pain in all his life. He recognised his home, the murky walls and beer stained carpet. The fuzziness from his vision cleared, allowing him to see them small pool of blood before him. Fuck. That was probably his own. Hazily he looked around the room…it was empty. Stumbling to his feet he staggered to his bedroom, like hell he could stay here any longer. He tossed a few shirts into his bag as well as other essentials. He slipped one of each pill before cramming them into the rucksack and zipping it. Using the wall he let himself out of the apartment and into the light. The sun momentarily burnt his eyes, judging by which, it meant it was late morning or afternoon. How long had he been out? He made his way to the town centre. He needed to eat something, he was starving!

He dragged himself into a café and ordered a cheeseburger before sitting down with his cola. He stared into space for a good 10 minuets before it arrived. Just as he began to dig in, a flash of black ran across the floor, bouncing happily at the counter. _Oh please no…_ Promptly after the black fuzz Seto Kaiba and his ego walked in. He was clad in simple jeans and a white t-shirt, probably hoping not to be recognised. Unfortunately, his ego was un-missable. He watched as Mokuba ordered a large cheeseburger and fries, and Seto asked for the salad. Typical. Seto Kaiba and his eating habits. Joey watched a little longer and became shocked when the elder Kaiba also ordered a burger after the younger's incessant nagging. Just then they scanned the room for somewhere to sit. Joey buried his face in his hands, praying not to be seen. Too late. Mokuba had bounded over and pulled up a seat.

'Hey Joe…' he was cut off when the blond lowered his defence. 'Woah what happened?'

'I'm clumsy.' Kaiba walked over to join the boys.

'Mokuba, there is a table over there…' He then eyed Joey. 'Mutt, what happened this time? Fell out of a tree fetching a ball?' his eyes became icy.

'Maybe I did.'

'Awww Joey, you should see a doctor, you look really awful.' Mokuba's eyes widened. 'Does your dad know?' Joey's face twisted in pain and he bit his lip.

'Mokuba, I seem to have forgotten the napkins, go get me some, please?' Seto looked at the little boy, who ran off to do his brothers bidding.

'Joey, where do you live?'

'Home?'

'What's with the backpack?'

'I uh…'

'Go on…' Blue eyes focused on brown, deciphering the messages hidden within them.

'I'm gonna rough it over spring break. I wanna live a little.'

'That's dangerous for someone as _clumsy_ as you.'

'I like to live on the edge.'

'Yeah, edge of a blade.'

'What?'

'Your face, idiot. I can see the scar.'

'I fell into glass.'

'Bullshit. You're running away cos you nearly died again last night.'

'You know fuck all about me, richboy.'

'I know more than you'd care to think.'

'I doubt it.'

'We'll see. Camping is no fun alone. It's dark, scary, people watch you.' Joey's heart tightened, he could feel the air trap in his neck. Fuck, it was hot…no it was cold.

'Wha?'

'Exactly. If I was you, and you like to live on the edge, why not stay at mine for the vacation?'

'Why the fuck would I do that?'

'You live on the edge. What more fun that spending 2 weeks with your enemy, just think of the run we'll have, and how many times I can kick your ass at duel monsters.'

'You couldn't kick my ass at anything if you tried.'

'I think I've proven all of this enough times.'

'I don't want to come.'

'Suit yourself, but Mokuba would be awfully sad.' Sarcasm rang in the velvet voice. 'It's just that I have a lot of work to do and he has no one to play with…' Joey thought for a moment, he did love the kid and didn't want him to suffer.

'What's the catch?'

'No catch. You amuse my brother, you get to stay for spring break. I wont be there very often, I have worked to do…so, do we have a deal?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Short chapter before I go to bed…or try to._

_I've been busy! I've been learning para para but first I decided to go to the drive through KFC and do caramelldansen while they tried to get my order. My boyfriend joined in too…I had like 6 members of staff watching me through the little window trying to not laugh. I feel sorry for them, I tried to drive off with their card machine thing the other day too. I'm surprised they served me. Bless the confused manager who couldn't help himself from laughing!_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah_

_x_


	16. Chapter 16

Joey thought for a moment. Why would Kaiba make sure an easy deal? There had to be something else to it. His thoughts wandered to his father, to the abuse, the beatings. He didn't know how much more his mind could take, let alone his body. He nodded his head slightly, a sullen experience on his face. With the injuries he had, it wouldn't be very safe to sleep out for a prolonged amount of time, the wounds might get septic. He nodded again, this time looking at the boy across from him

'Ok.' He had no idea how to respond. He thought he should thank the brunet; technically, he was saving his life, however he really didn't want the other to know.

'Ok, so, I'll take it all your things are in that bag?' he gestured to the rucksack, to which Joey nodded in embarrassment. 'Then you can come home with us immediately. I'll have the maids make you a room up next to Mokuba's.' As if on cue the child came bombing back with Seto's order.

'Thank you, Mokuba.' He nodded, before gesturing to the blond. 'Joey will be your new babysitter from now on.' Grey eyes widened,

'REALLY?' he almost screamed to which Seto simply nodded. 'THANK YOU BUG BROTHER!' he squeezed the brunet tightly before running around to Joey to thank him also. 'So do you like video games? I like video games? Do you have an Xbox? PS3? I have both, and a ton of games and the releases for next month.,.Seto got them me, aww Joey we're gonna have so much fun, and when we get in we can…'

'Woah, calm down, kid.' Joey buried his hand in the mass of black hair. 'One thing at a time.'

'I can't wait.' The brothers food arrived, to which Mokuba ate rapidly. Seto eyed the burger, before taking a bite, sauce dripping down his face slightly. He didn't seem to notice as he pulled the food from his lips. Joey stared at the messy CEO. In a strange way, he looked…hot. Mokuba giggled before pointing at his own face, to which Seto smiled, and wiped the sauce off using the back of his hand. Joey blinked. Did he really just see the CEO smile? Smile and use his hand to wipe sauce from a burger off his face? This day was too weird. Maybe he had died and he had arrived in some weird parallel universe? Seto…in jeans and a shirt. His hair slightly messy…it was different, but also extremely refreshing. He looked…normal. Like every other teenage boy. It was sexy. Joey had to admit. Seeing the boy like this for the first time excited him, even if he hated to admit it. He smiled to himself. He would be hot, if he was a woman. He bit his lip. Yeah, screw the leather, Seto Kaiba looked hot in jeans. He watched as the blue eyed boy finished his food before standing.

'We didn't want to draw attention today, so we used an older car. You can sit in the back with Mokuba.' Joey nodded as Kaiba walked outside and opened the door to a black ford focus. It was so…ordinary…just like everyone else. He smiled, he liked the rich boy's disguise. Saying that, who actually had enough money to buy a decoy car? He shook it off as he hopped into the backseat.

'So, Joey, what do you wanna do first?'

'Um, without sounding weird, can I get a shower?'

'Oh my god yes!' Mokuba squealed. Why he was so excited by that, Joey didn't know. 'We can both get showers and play games in our pyjamas with sweets! It'll be so fun!' He began bouncing in the back seat, which caused Seto to glare at him through the rear view mirror. Joey watched the brunet. When dressed like he was, everything he did was sexy…even driving. The blond shook it off, Seto Kaiba was the last person he needed…nay _wanted_ to develop a crush on. He smiled to Mokuba,

'It's gonna be awesome tonight!'

'Yeah it is Joey!'

'Only thing is, I don't have any pyjamas, do you mind if I just wear shorts and a shirt?' To this comment, Seto's eyes widened…

'No, It's ok Joey, I have some that you can borrow. How come you didn't pack any?'

'I don't really have any, to be honest. I'm not much of a sleeper.'

'Funny, you're always late, I thought you'd be a pain to get out of bed.' Joey laughed nervously. He did sleep in whenever he could, however that option rarely came up.

Kaiba pulled up outside the main doors to the mansion, fuck, it was big. As soon as he stopped, he stepped out, throwing the keys to a suited man, he stalked inside. Mokuba jumped out, grabbed Joey by the arm and continued to drag him into the giant house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_Short chapter cos I'm gonna go watch the match! I don't know who I wanted to win. Obviously England would have never gotten far, so I wanted to back Germany, but they got knocked out. I want Netherlands to win I think because they're not bad to look at, plus Spain knocked out Germany…but I don't know, because my friend will loose a bet if Spain win. I want him to loose cos he laughed at me when Germany was out…but then we get £100 if Netherlands win…oh I don't know!_

_COME ON NETHERLANDS?_

_Haha. Who are you backing?_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Joey was dragged through the maze of a house to a second floor. Mokuba pushed open a large oak door, pushing Joey inside. It was a bedroom decorated in simple cream and gold colours. A wooden floor stretched from one end and ended at an archway, where marble flooring began to a bathroom. _Real private._ Joey thought to himself, noticing the bathroom centrepiece was a large circle bathtub surrounded in gold lighting. Mokuba watched the boys face.

'There are curtains behind the archway.' He smiled and watch a flood of relief shower over the blond's face. 'I'll leave you to get ready. Seto had some Pyjamas put in here somewhere…' he looked around. 'I guess they'll either be on the towel warmer or in a drawer…somewhere.' He looked around again before smiling widely. 'I'm next door if you need me or when you're done. See ya!' he ran off, slamming the oak door behind him. Joey dumped his backpack at the end of the bed, pulling out his pills. He slipped a paxil in his mouth, followed by an ibuprofen. Mokuba had really strained him with all the running. He decided to get a shower, and the bath could be tried out another day. He stripped off his clothes and stepped under the hot water. He instantly felt better. Even though it was just a shower, it felt so much better than at home. The water felt strangely cleaner, it was comfortably warmer and it didn't stick to his skin. After 3 days without the luxury of showering, it truly was amazing. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the wetness underneath his fingers. He smiled to himself. Maybe coming here wasn't sure a bad idea? He picked up a large soap stick, and watched as it lathered in his hands. He slowly rubbed the suds over his skin, sighing happily at the wonderful clean feeling. He cleaned his broken wounds, careful not to reopen anything. Delighted, he stood under the shower for 20 minuets, just letting the water run over him. He was in no hurry, he wasn't hiding. He didn't have anything to fear. Maybe he really had died? He rubbed his hands softly over his skin as he turned the shower off, brushing loose droplets from himself. Stepping out and grabbing a towel he began to dry his hair. He squeezed the moisture from his now clean locks, before tying the towel around his waist. He then went in search of the pyjamas. Just as he stepped out of the bathroom, the door was flung open, and Kaiba walked in. As the brunet suddenly noticed the blond's clothing, or rather lack of, he backed off a little.

'What the fuck?' He gasped out. Joey turned around, startled.

'Woah, don't you knock!'

'It's my house! And I did! There was no answer!'

'So you'd have walked in while I showered!'

'I assumed you'd have the curtain shut!'

'Why would I? Who would walk in!'

'Me, apparently! Don't mutts do things privately?'

'Apparently not. What do you want Kaiba?' The brunet looked down, forcing something into Joey's hands.

'The stupid maid's put these in the wrong room. They're pyjamas, stop looking so dumbfounded.' He stared at the blond before turning on his feet and storming off, his face burning red with heat.

Joey looked down at the clothes in his hands. He unfolded them and placed them on his bed. He smiled to himself before slipping them on. He walked over to the long mirror that was in the bathroom. Brown eyes stared back at him, still slightly bruised, with the new cut seeping across his cheekbone. The sleeveless shirt showed the scars on his arms and all of the bruises. On the good side, his arm was out of the sling. He never intended to keep it in long anyway. His legs were covered by long blue pants made from silk. He was thankful. Not only did they cover his wounds, but they were also light, which stopped the material from rubbing his sores. He wasn't sure what he would tell the Kaiba's about his arms, as his scars weren't hard to lie about. He looked at himself, looked at the mess he had become from years of abuse. _I am here because I am strong._ He whispered to himself. _They won't ask. _He took a long breath before exiting his room to join the younger Kaiba, who he shortly discovered was already playing games in a room twice his size.

The black haired kid sat, bewildered in blue-eyes pyjamas playing on street fighter. His messy hair fell over his face, but he didn't flinch as he was too engrossed in the game. Joey smiled to himself as he watched the teen play.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba slammed his fists furiously on his desk. How the hell did he get worked up like that over the mutt in a towel? His dripping wet hair soaking his lithe body…_no_…Kaiba told himself. No. He was not flustered by the blond, not at all. He was flustered by the scars. The bruises. That was right. Angry, he stormed to his own mirror and tore a his shirt, to reveal an old, long scar dragging down the side of his ribs. He gritted his teeth and flinched at the memory. Fucking bastard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So, Netherlands lost. I think everyone I want to win looses…oh well. Well done Spain._

_I'm up 'early' tomorrow. So 7am. Which means…I'll be up before the counter on the hits is reset…oooh. Lol. I'm really sad, I check my reviews and hits on my phone all the time. Anyone got facebook? If you do you should add me (Anna Red)! And join the Anti FF Flames group, yah? I have first day of work tomorrow and I'll give it 10 mins before I'm bored and wanna take a knife to someone!_

_My A/N is just a massive rant, I'm sorry to anyone who reads it._

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Much love AB_

_x_


	18. Chapter 18

Joey glanced to the door when he heard a knock. A tall, thin man walked in.

'Dinner is ready.' He bowed slightly and exited again. Mokuba grinned and Joey moved slightly.

'We aren't having dinner, Joey.' The blond looked confused.

'He just said…' The boys grin widened.

'He announces that all the time. They probably haven't told him what I did…'

'What did you do?' Just then the door knocked sharply and a maid entered, holding open the door. Joey watched in amazement as 4 other maids carried in trays full of food. The first carried in a tray of fizzy drinks. Orange soda, cola, lemonade…all in a tidy pyramid. The second had a tray full of small triangle sandwiches. Joey smiled, it looked great. The next featured 3 bowls of popcorn, 1 of Doritos, cheesepuffs and onion rings. The final tray had several small bowls of assorted chocolates and candies. The trays were laid out on the floor before the women bowed and left. Mokuba watched the blond's amazed face.

'Dig in!' he smiled, un-pausing the game. He then proceeded to use his right hand to play and his left to occasionally shove food in his mouth. This was the life! Joey mimicked the raven-haired boy's actions, and before long the sandwiches and most of the crisps were gone.

Mokuba stared at Joey, pausing the game once again.

'I bet I can fit more sweets in my mouth than you.' Joey laughed lightly.

'I'm not been funny kid…but hell no! I can easy beat you!'

'You wanna bet?'

'You're on!' at that the boy's began stuffing their cheeks rapidly with sweets. The bowls emptied and their cheeks puffed wide. Mokuba began to cough slightly as the sweets pressed against his throat, yet he still pushed more in, determined to beat the blond. Just as he did so, Seto pushed open the door and looked inside. His jaw dropped when he saw his little brother coughing.

'What the hell are you doing?' the black haired boy pulled the sweets from his mouth, coughing again. Joey turned around, cheeks still puffed, staring at the brunet.

'We wanted to know who has the biggest mouth.'

'Mokuba, I can tell you that without a choking hazard.'

'Yeah well, he won anyway.' Joey's grin looked more like a pout. He chewed dramatically before grinning.

'Cos I used to be ill and throw up a lot, my gag reflex is pretty good. It needs to be something major to make it kick in.' he smiled. It wasn't entirely true. He was rarely ill, but due to throwing up from pain, it was true that his reflexes were better. Seto's eyes widened with thoughts racing through his head about all of the things he could do to the blond…let the blond do to him without _any_ problems. He felt a tinge between his legs and walked off briskly.

'What's up with him?' Mokuba shrugged before turning back to eating the sweets he'd just spat out.

'That's disgusting, Moki.' The younger grinned.

'It's only been in my mouth!'

'Haha, I'll give you that. So, shall we go back to me kicking your ass on street fighter?'

'You wish!' Mokuba shouted picking up the control pad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seto sat in his room. Fuck. How had he let his thoughts get that out of control? He didn't want to like the blond…he didn't like the blond. He was here because of the torture he was undergoing at home. Seto hated to think about it, but he was only saving Joey, because he knew what could happen if he wasn't. He knew what abuse could do to someone, what it could eventually drive them to do. He was frightened to think of the things someone like Joey could be capable of, when they were sent to the edge. Suicide? Murder? Who knows. He really didn't want to think of it. He felt the strain between his legs die as he thought back 2 years ago. Back to when Gozaburo died. He thought of his life before and his hand ran to his side, skimming the scar. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes glassing over. The thoughts came stronger, faster and the glass cracked, and tiny salty shards fell down his face. Why was he crying? He was a Kaiba…he didn't need to cry. Kaiba's were invincible, unbeatable, unafraid. He steadied himself with deep breaths. Joey would never need to know his past, nor the real reason for him staying over the holidays. There was a knock at the door, before Joey fell in.

'Um Kaiba, Mokuba thinks you can beat me at street fighter but I said…' he looked to the blue eyes, surrounded with broken vessels and swollen eyelids. 'Kaiba…have you been crying?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hello everyone!_

_AnnieBear here…eating pocky! I found a Chinese retailer in Doncaster…omg it's amazing! Allsorts of stuff from China and Japan and stuff._

_Anyway, I won't be posting much this week as I have a wonderful 51 hours of work to do…yaaay! And to make it even more fun…someone has scratched my car. Not just a little bit, but a huge gaping mark where the paintwork is chipped. And my car's black so its even worse. I'm gonna found out who hurt my Moo Car tomorrow (yes I named it) and kick their ass! No one hurts my baby!_

_Anyway, thanking you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to!_

_Much love!_

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Kaiba looked at the blond, his eyes stinging.

'No.' He whispered.

'It look's like it.'

'It's nothing. I have a little bit of a cold.'

'You're lying.'

'Shut up Wheeler and just tell me why you came here?'

'Street Fighter?' The brunet nodded. 'So, will you play?'

'I don't need to. I kick your ass at everything else, I don't see why this would be any different.' Joey smiled.

'Prove it, richboy.'

'Fine.' He brushed a brown lock from his eye and walked out of the room, his eyes never meeting Joey's. They quickly reached Mokuba's room. Seto looked at the mess on the floor and shook his head. 'Mokuba, I've told you before about this amount of sweets. It's not good.'

'Awww Seto it's a one off though, it _is_ Joey's first night.' He grinned widely causing Seto to roll his eyes.

'Pass me the control.' He began the game against the blond. He hated to admit it, but Joey was pretty good at the game. The confidence in the boy's eyes made him smile internally, though he'd never let him know. He kept his expression blank, banishing all of the thoughts that he had previously had. Eventually it came to the final round. They had one kill each, to which Joey found highly amusing. Seto knew the blond was good, however, he had not spent nearly as many hours as him on video games. With a final spur on flurrying fingers, the game ended. Joey stared at the screen in disbelief.

'I…lost?' Kaiba stared at the score…it wasn't possible. How could he loose? Joey grinned widely.

'So, what's my prize?' He poked Kaiba's arm playfully, beaming all the while. The brunet rolled his eyes.

'You get to go to bed. It's nearly 2am.' He stood up and Mokuba's eyes grew wide.

'But…but Seto! It's the holidays and he's a guest and…'

'And nothing Mokuba. Go to bed.' The younger sighed and turned off his TV, knowing he could not win. He went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed, leaving Kaiba and Joey alone.

'So…I kicked your ass.' Joey smiled.

'Unlikely Mutt. I let you win.'

'Like hell you did. I could see your face, you was determined.'

'No.'

'Yes!' The blond began a victory dance, however stopped quickly when he felt the pang in his ribs. Kaiba watched the flinch.

'Maybe you should go to bed.' Joey hated to admit it, but bed did seem like a brilliant idea at that moment. He nodded to Kaiba and began to exit. The brunet turned around to watch him leave, suddenly fascinated by the mutt's ass in silk pyjamas. He took a few deep breaths…this would not happen again. Not twice in one night.

Joey finally reached his room. He slipped into the bathroom, brushing his teeth with the brush provided. It was strange, having a room this large, this clean. It was weird having the time to do things such as brushing his teeth. He smiled, he really felt lucky. The sudden pang in his ribs reminded him he wasn't entirely safe, however. He reached to the ibuprofen, slipping one in his mouth. He also took the paxil, for good measure. The dizziness kicked in again. His eyes blurred and his head began to scream. The room became dark and his breathing sped up. Stumbling, he fumbled for the bed, trying to lay down and calm down. His blood began to pulse through his veins, throbbing with every pulse. He pupils shrank and purple clouds appeared around his eyes. The room swayed sickeningly, and prickling bumps appeared on his skin. Ice ran across the surface but did nothing to sooth his boiling blood. His throat closed and cut off his oxygen, he sucked desperately for air to no avail. Frantically he clutched his throat, breathing heavier and heavier. His vision became darker as he suddenly felt steady hands on his shoulder. The voice was so distant,

'Joey! Joey stop that! You can breath!' the blond shook his head violently, he couldn't do it. He was going to die. 'Joey you can, calm down! Take slow, deep breaths, it'll help!' Struggling, the blond did his best to calm down, his blood flowing smoother. His vision blurred still and breathing uneven, he felt 2 strong arms pull him closer. He gripped the shirt he was leaning against, eyes watering from the pain. He didn't know where he was or why he was here, but he was thankful for this person who was holding him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba looked down at the blond pulled into his chest. He was still panting, still afraid. The brunet had no idea what to do, but he really didn't want Mokuba to see the blond in a fit, he knew it would frighten him. Instead, he had closed the door and was now allowing his hand to gently caress the blond's tangled hair.

'Shhh, it'll be fine…' he whispered softly, his eyes catching the bottles by the sink.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_Oooft I'm tired. Almost fell asleep again today. Napped when I got home and it took me forever to focus enough to write this! I'm half dead I swear! Oh well, never mind. Looking forward to the weekend for the first time in forever! _

_I also managed to get the jist of para para, so I'm happy!_

_The headlight of my car also fell out today, and the front bumper is scratched bad and part of my alloy is missing. Strange how it only happens at work? I actually cried when I saw the headlight. On the plus, my friend is gonna fix it if I buy her some crisps…I love her!_

_Haha, just need tcut now and to kick someone's ass!_

_Anyway, please R&R, it makes me happy when I lay in bed at 2am trying to sleep. (Yup, I check emails on my phone haha)_

_Much love_

_x_


	20. Chapter 20

Joey's crying ceased sending him into a blissful sleep. Laying him down gently, Kaiba wandered into the bathroom, picking up the pills. He read the bottle over, taking note of the doctor's name who prescribed the drug. This wasn't over. He left the room and closed himself into his office. He picked up the phone dialling the number for Domino Hospital.

'Hello, this is Domino Hospital, Front desk. This is Mandy.'

'I'd like to speak to Doctor Handerson please.'

'He's currently busy; I'll ask him to phone back.'

'No, I will hold. I will drive down if I need to.'

'Sir, is this an emergency?'

'If he values his career it is.'

'One moment please.' The woman sounded hasty before the phone went silent. A few moments later there was a shuffle on the line and a low voice came through,

'Handerson, who is this, please?'

'This is Seto Kaiba.' There was a long pause.

'Yes, Mr Kaiba, how can I help?'

'I believe you prescribed some paxil to Joey Wheeler a few days a go?' there was a long pause and the distant sound of clicking before the reply came.

'Can I ask why you need this information, sir?'

'He is my employee. I have a contract stating the rights to view all medical history. It would be of my inconvenience to show you this however…'

'That is fine Mr Kaiba. It is correct they were prescribed to him.'

'And for what reason was this?'

'I believe he is depressed.'

'Did you speak to Mr Wheeler?'

'No.'

'On what grounds led you to believe this?'

'The injuries appear to be self inflicted.'

'I'm afraid they are not, Mr Wheeler is actually quite clumsy.'

'I believe otherwise. No accident could cause those wounds.'

'I have seen him at work. I have no reason to believe he suffers depression.'

'What is your enquiry, Mr Kaiba.'

'I wish for you to retract the paxil prescription. He is having a bad reaction and they were not necessary to begin with.'

'That is up to the patient, Mr Kaiba.'

'If I must, Doctor, I will make a big deal of it. The patient has become addicted to a drug he does not need, I strongly suggest you abide my orders and take Mr Wheeler off the drug.'

'I am a professional Mr Kaiba and evidence leads me to believe he is at risk. Until stronger evidence is put forward, I will not retract the prescription.' Kaiba's thoughts ticked over. He could easily tell the Doctor Joey was abused, but he would need solid proof, and the blond wouldn't admit to that. He took several deep breaths, searching the hospital website. A page popped up. The gods had given him an answer.

'Are you aware Kaiba corp. is the main sponsor of the hospital, and without our funds you would cease to gain the facilities you need?' The silence returned. 'Without our help you wouldn't be able to help many people. So, Doctor, will it be one person, or the mass?'

'I will cancel the drug immediately.'

'I thought so. Thank you for your cooperation.' He clicked the phone down. It was becoming late. Kaiba walked over to the bed and laid down. He had work in a few hours, so there was little point sleeping. He'd just have an extra song espresso in the morning. In a few hours. Yes…coffee sounded good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey awoke with a start. He looked around his room confused at his surroundings. His mind raced until it finally dawned on him that he was in Kaiba mansion. Slightly confused he walked to the bathroom to take his pills. Opening the paxil he noticed only 3 remained. He frowned into the bottle. Fuck. He dragged himself to Mokuba's room to notice the boy was already awake and playing games.

'Hey, Moki?' The blond scratched his head,

'Um?' grey eyes never left the screen.

'Can I borrow the phone?' The child nodded in response, totally engrossed in the game. Joey plodded down the stairs, picking up the phone in the reception. He dialled the hospital number.

'Domino Hospital, front desk, Rayleigh speaking.'

'Um, hey. I need a renewal on my prescription.'

'Name please.'

'Joey Wheeler.'

'Date of Birth?'

'25 of January.'

'Yep, that's fine. Ibuprofen?'

'Paxil.'

'I'm sorry Mr Wheeler but that prescription has ended.'

'W-What!' The blond's heart stopped…his prescription had…ended?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hewo!_

_How is everyone! This is the most popular story to date with 92 reviews! So maybe it'll hit 100 today! 0_0 special hugs to whoever that is aha._

_So I'm on my down time between work where I rush to post all my new stuff and that. I'm now doing 3 at once! I started Lock, Stock and Barrel last night! It's a little short but it'll get longer I hope. Well, I know it will._

_Can anyone recommend me stuff to eat at drink for 48 sleepless hours when I have to work? No alcohol please…and it needs to be available in the UK unless you wanna ship me over some twinkies? I won't mind…I'll eat anything with sugar. So yeah, no coffee products…yup._

_Anyway!_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	21. Chapter 21

'No…No that can't be right…' Joey stuttered into the phone.

'I'm sorry Mr Wheeler, it was signed by your doctor. It has ended.'

'W-Why?'

'Information has been given to us that you no longer require them.'

'No…that's wrong I need them.'

'I'm sorry, Mr Wheeler.'

'What information was this?' His heart was racing. What had happened? Was he ill? Did his test results change?

'Your employer says that they are unnecessary.'

'My employer?'

'Yes, Mr Wheeler.'

'…Which one?' None of them knew about this…

'Mr Kaiba.' Joey's heart stopped dead. His lungs seized up. Kaiba had…

'Thank you.' He hung up. Kaiba had cancelled his prescription as his employer? Kaiba was his employer? He wasn't getting paid! Though, he was living there…but that wasn't the point. How did he even have the power to do that? Tears streamed down the blond's face, his mood turning dark. His vision blurred as he marched to the office. Flinging open the door he began to scream at the working brunet,

'KAIBA WHAT THE FUCK?' blue eyes looked up from a glowing laptop. 'I PHONED FOR MY FUCKING PAXIL AND YOU HAD CANCELLED IT!' Kaiba nodded.

'Yes?'

'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!'

'Technically, I am your employer Mutt, I can do what I wish. You live under my residence for these next 2 weeks, I don't want you on them.'

'That's not your choice.' Brown eyes blazed red. Who the fuck did Kaiba think he was anyway?

'You'll thank me one day.' The brunet went back to his work,

'Thank you? I fucking survive on those! I have nothing else!' Kaiba stood up, smashing his hands on the desk. He marched over to Joey, gripping him tightly by the shirt.

'You don't get it do you mutt?' his voice hissed in Joey's face. 'I spend two fucking years trying to get off those. Two fucking years. I wasn't myself, I didn't even want to know me. I had attacks like what you do, and it scared the fuck out of Mokuba. I don't need you freaking him out so you can pop off to jolly land. You're not even fucking depressed.'

'How do you know that?' Joey glared back, challenging the angered boy,

'Because I know they thought you cut yourself. I know you didn't. I _know _exactly how you got those bruises and I know exactly what you should do. But you just can't handle the fact I know more than you.'

'You know fuck all, Kaiba, there is nothing you can prove.' Joey tore the boy's arms off him and stepped back. 'You know fuck all.' With that, Kaiba tore at his own shirt, exposing the scar, his eyes burned with angry tears,

'Do you see this? Do you fucking see this mutt?' He gestured to the scar. 'Do you know who fucking did this?' he tore his shirt of completely. His chest was littered with small white marks, many flicking from his waist or his back. The scar on his ribs made Joey glare n horror. 'Do you see them? Do you see every single fucking mark? There's more. My legs and my back are covered. I spent four months in hospital and do you know what? Do you know where the worst fucking scar is?' Joey nodded in fear, the brunet and finally snapped and Joey had to admit it, he was afraid. 'The worst fucking scar of all is here.' He pointed to his head. '4 fucking years of therapy can't undo what he did. It can't give me back the life he stole, it can't clear the years I wasn't myself and how it damaged the relationship I had with my brother. It's there every time I wake up; it's there when I fucking go to sleep. If I ever manage to forget for just a second, this bastard on my ribs reminds me. Do you know what Wheeler? I don't like you. I can't fucking stand you, I never have been able to, but do you know what? I noticed how you acted; I noticed how you acted when your friends abandoned you. I noticed how you hid everything and made excuses, do you know why? Because I fucking did that. I fucking hide every scar, every emotion, because every time I showed any sort of human feeling, I was beaten. And do you know what? I wouldn't put anyone through that fucking shit, not even my worst enemy, not even you. I wouldn't do it. Do you know why? I'm fucking strong Wheeler, I'm smart and I know how to handle people, but that scared me. It still scares me. It's still there and I am still afraid. You aren't me. I know you aren't as strong, whatever the fuck you say. I know you were going to give in that day. I don't know why you didn't, but I know you thought about it. Hell, I even thought about it, but I had Mokuba, I had him there. It made me who I am today, and if you carry on with this fucking shit, and the fucking pills, you won't make it any further, and I wouldn't even wish that on you.' He took a long breath, visibly shaking. Joey watched the anger, still burning in blue eyes, he strode up to the brunet, grabbing the quivering boy by the collar, before pushing their lips together…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_Woooow, long Kaiba speech, hope you all followed it ok, haha!_

_Just got in from second workyness of the day. Everyone thinks I go out with my boyfriends cousin, it's a bit weird cos everyone thinks we lie when we say no? then we go red and it's like…aaaaaahhhh!_

_Haha._

_Anyway, what did you think?_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah_

_x_


	22. Chapter 22

Kaiba's eyes flew open, staring at the blond pressed against him. He felt his own arms snake around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him even closer. His blue eyes relaxed, slowly drifting shut. He opened his mouth allowing the blond access. He felt finger riddle through his hair, playing with the strands as their kiss deepened. He sighed into the hot cavern, enjoying every moment. While it was true he hated the blond, something in the pit of his stomach burned with longing as their lips locked. Their tongues touched and Joey jumped back slightly as if he had been burned. Kaiba looked at the blond, who had raised his hand to his mouth,

'I'm sorry.' Joey looked at the blue eyed teen who stood before him, confused. 'I shouldn't have done that, it was inappropriate and besides I don't even like you I…' The blond was cut off by Kaiba pushing him against the wall, smashing their mouths together. The blond struggled slightly as his back hit the hard wall, bruising his wounds. His head throbbed and his heart tore. He had no idea what was happening or why. As the brunet slipped a hand under the blond's shirt, Joey flinched. The hand was thin and cold, and seemed to be touching every inch of skin that was available. Joey lolled back his head, closing his eyes. He didn't understand his own feelings, let alone the growing strain between his legs. The brunet moved closer, and Joey swallowed, hoping the other wouldn't notice the bulge.

As Kaiba pressed against the blond he felt pressure on his leg. He allowed his hand to wander downwards to feel the hard bump growing between the blond's legs. Kaiba smiled to himself…so, the mutt was enjoying this too? He gently massaged the erection, brining gasps forward from the blond's mouth. Hazy hazel eyes glared into strong blue, silently begging for more, unfastening the button, Kaiba released the strain, before pumping with his hand slowly. Joey gripped the brunet's shoulders, before resting his head in the crook of Kaiba's neck. He moaned lightly into the soft skin, biting slightly as his member was pumped harder and faster. Kaiba stepped closer to the blond, attacking the bruised neck with kisses, before using his free hand to pull their lips into another passionate kiss.

'Nghh.' Joey whimpered as he could feel the tension rise. His lips parted slightly as he gasped, willing the other to push him further and further. He needed this, he needed the release, and he needed Seto. Just then a sharp knock came at the door, snapping the mood. Kaiba dropped his hand and raced over to his shirt pulling it on.

Joey's eyes widened, his disappointment fading as he noticed the situation. He pulled up the pants, walking calmly over to Kaiba, who cleared his throat before calling,

'Come in.' Mokuba walked in, smiling almost knowingly at the boys.

'So, what have you been up to?' The raven haired boy glanced between the two boys.

'Joey was talking to me about the plans for the day.' Mokuba glared at his brother in an evilly playful way.

'So, what are the plans?'

'Joey is going to take you to the park today.'

'He is?' Mokuba smiled, genuinely pleased.

'Yes. He is. After that we will eat dinner. Your friend Chris phoned, he's asked you to stay over the night, so I've arranged for you to stay there.' There is was. Mokuba gave a sly grin.

'Oh that's great, but what will _Joey_ be doing?'

'Staying here of course.'

'Doing what?'

'Chores. He is staff.' Mokuba looked at his brother, slightly disappointed that he didn't falter. He nodded a goodbye and closed the room behind him. Joey turned to Kaiba,

'Was all of that true?' he looked into blue eyes.

'Yes.' Kaiba's face was unmoving. Joey looked disappointed.

'What kind of chores do I have to do?'

'You can find out when you come to my bedroom at 8.30pm tonight. You may leave now.' He gestured to the door. Joey, shocked and confused walked out, closing the oak behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Boyfriend is staying over so it's hard to write but I'll try my best while he does his hair haha!_

_I want to thank everyone for getting this story over 100 reviews! Woo!_

_Thanks sooooo much!_

_Also thanks to Magnetic Paw for giving me the honour of using her story line!_

_Anyway, it's finally the weekend! So I only work nights! Yaaay! I also discovered I suck on guitar hero…_

_Anyway, much love!_

_Please R&R_

_x_


	23. Chapter 23

Joey and Mokuba arrived at the park. It was a nice day, the breeze was blowing and kids were everywhere, it was spring break after all. Joey looked out over the lake. It seemed so distant. The last time he was here he had laid back, ready to end his life. He had been determined that day that he would never again see the sun. That he would die alone in his apartment after been beaten to death by his drunken father. He gave a sad smile, the park would always be something to him, it was a little more than a recreational spot. He looked over to the black haired boy besides him. Mokuba looked up smiling,

'So what do you want to do first, Joey?' The blond looked around,

'Ice cream?'

'Sure!' he walked paces behind the kid who was now running to the closest vendor. He smiled feeling sorry for the unlucky work force who had to deal with them. When they arrived Mokuba had already asked the vendor about what ice cream was available and seemed to be arguing about which flavour was better, chocolate, fudge or mint. Joey smiled at the guy who was trying his best not to annoy the kid.

'Um, I'll just have strawberry please.' Joey smiled at the guy who seemed thankful for the interruption. 'Moki, what are you having?' the vendor looked nervous again.

'Um, I'll have a triple scoop, one of each. If he doesn't know what flavour is best, I'll decide for myself.' Joey watched the relieved vendor as he placed each ball into the cup. They walked away, Mokuba sampling a little of each as they walked towards a bench.

'I think mint is the best. It's refreshing.' Joey smiled at the youth, who was now shovelling in spoons of the green stuff.

'I guess so, however I think berry ice cream and strawberry is also really nice.'

'We'll have to get some next time.' Mokuba looked up, resting his head on Joey's shoulder. 'You know, it's really nice spending the day with someone other than myself. I mean, I love Seto, but he's always so busy. I'm glad you're here.' Joey ruffled the black locks,

'Me too kid, me too.'

As they looked out over the pond enjoying their ice creams Joey felt a hand on his shoulder, his body suddenly turning rigid.

'You.' The leather like voice boomed behind him, Joey's breath hitched. Fuck. Mokuba turned around confused. 'You little bastard, do you not think I'd know?'

'Joey, who is this?' The younger looked the man over, Joey's eyes going wide.

'You mean you didn't tell this fuckin' runt who I am?' the older man sneered at Mokuba, 'I'm his dad, kid, now fuck off. We got business.' Mokuba stared at the man, who the fuck was he talking to, the youngest opened his mouth to speak, but Joey raised his hand.

'It's ok, Mokuba, you can go home, go home, and don't come back. I'll be fine, honestly.'

'But Joey…'

'Trust me, you're brother wouldn't want you here, you don't wanna disappoint him.' With angry, weeping eyes, Mokuba stood up, and ran. He didn't know why Joey didn't want him, but something was wrong. Very wrong. Joey never let anyone take that kind of tone with him. He ran home as fast as he could, he needed his brother and he needed him quickly.

'So, you thought you could run away, eh, kid?' Joey turned to face his father, who towered above him.

'No, I was staying at a friend's. They needed a babysitter and I offered.'

'I told you no fucking jobs.'

'I'm not getting paid.'

'That's fucking worse. You're a slave.' Joey felt a tight grip on his collar. 'You lower yourself to be a fucking slave? What a disgrace. You don't deserve to be my son, you don't even deserve to be alive.' Joey's hands reached to pull the arms away from him, but it was no use, his father was to strong. Joey gasped as he felt himself land on the floor, hitting his back and his head. 'I'm going to fucking kill you, you're a disappointment, you destroyed our family's good name, you don't deserve the oxygen you steal.' Joey felt a blow to his ribs, and he rolled into a ball. He needed to defend himself somehow. But it was no use. The blows kept coming to his head, his back, his legs. Couldn't anyone see? Couldn't anyone stop him? His father was a big man, it was likely no one wanted to stop him.

Joey felt sick, this might actually be it. He might actually die here. Right now. This would be his last day. All he could think of was Kaiba and Mokuba, how he'd have left them without a goodbye. Would they miss him? Would they even care? Joey didn't know. He told his mind he didn't want to know, his world was fading into black, and there was nothing he could do…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_hey!_

_Was really hard to write this chapter, Antony kept asking questions such as_

'_Is it Yaoi?'_

'_Is that meant to say Kaiba?'_

'_Is he gonna fuck Mokuba?'_

'_Last question…' (3 times he said that.)_

'_Do you wanna see my ass?' (he then showed it me)_

_He also did a dance with my hat and sang._

_Yeah he's drunk. He's now doing para para for carmelldansen on his own and cant even stand. Bless._

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	24. Chapter 24

Joey stirred slightly, his eyes coming into focus. He could hear a light beeping sound. Gently opening his eyes he could see a bright light…fuck, had he died? As his vision focussed he could see Seto and Mokuba staring down at him. He tried to muster a confused expression, but it just hurt. Everything hurt. He turned his head slowly to see a blood bag, IV and everything else. Hospital. Second time in 2 weeks. Oh fuck.

'How're you feeling?' Seto looked down, biting his lip.

'Um, fuzzy? Which hospital is this?'

'It's Kaiba Castle private one.'

'Good.' The brown eyes lolled backwards, the lids closing over them. Joey took a few long breaths of relief. Eyes still closed, Joey muttered, 'What happened?'

_OoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOo_

Mokuba darted through the front door,

'Seto! Seto!' He screamed through the house, searching for his brother. He saw a silhouette appear on the balcony, staring down.

'What's wrong?'

'It's Joey!' The younger called, before the elder Kaiba sprinted down the stairs, grabbing the keys.

'What's happened, where is he?' Mokuba started running to the car, explaining to his brother,

'We we're eating icecream, then this guy came who claimed to be his dad and then he started yelling and Joey told me to leave and…'

'Fuck.' Seto slammed the door, belting in, before whacking his foot on the accelerator. By the time they reached the park, it was too late. They had arrived moments after the blond had passed out, and there was no one to be seen. Not his dad, not a witness. Seto had immediately called for his own doctor and ambulance, and the blond was carried away from him. Mokuba had initially cried upon seeing the blood drained face, and the leaking red liquid over the grass. Seto himself had gone rigid from the bruises and cuts…who could do this to their own son? He himself had never suffered anything this bad. A small tear graced the corner of his eyes. But it wouldn't fall. He would be strong, because right now, Joey couldn't be.

It had been hours since Joey was in the operating room. Seto had paced around for the full 3, while Mokuba sat crying. Nothing cheered the kid up, not sweets or toys or anything.

'Seto, will he be ok?' The question caught the elder of guard. He nodded slowly, before taking his brother into his arms.

'I hope so, Moki, I really do.' He squeezed the younger, just as the doctor came in to announce the operations a success. He said that the blond would live, though he was very lucky from the blood loss and trauma.

As soon as they could the boys had rushed into see Joey. It hadn't been long before he had awoke, which was a massive relief.

oOoOoOoOoOo _End Flashback _oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba watched Joey's expressions as he finished explaining.

'So…you know then.' The blond exhaled.

'Know what?' Kaiba's voice echoed in the room,

'About my dad?'

'I always did. I tried to tell you. Now, what I do about it, is up to you. What do you want to do?' Joey's breathing stopped, what did he want to do?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_A very short chapter as its 1am and I'm up at like 7! Eep!_

_But I'll be on my phone, so please review and keep an insomniac amused!_

_Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this,_

_Please R&R as I don't have much to rant about!_

_Much love_

_x_


	25. Chapter 25

Joey thought for a while, his mind twisting and turning. His face contorted into several shapes before his lips parted, a saddened look on his face,

'I don't know.' Kaiba looked at the blond, analysing his bruised face.

'Mokuba, can you leave us alone for a moment. I need to talk to Joey.' The raven-haired boy looked up at his brother, nodding in obedience. He left the room, leaving the boys alone. 'Joey, you can press charges. If he frightens you, you can have him put away, you don't have to put up with it…no one should have to put up with it.'

'He's my dad, Kaiba. I can't do that…'

'But he can beat you half to death?' the brown eyes glanced away, hurt.

'It's different and you know it.'

'How is it? He's doing wrong, he needs to be sent down.'

'But what difference will it make? It won't undo what he did, I can't even prove he beat me in court. I'm not a minor anymore either, so I'll have to live alone.' His eyes snapped back to the blue gaze, 'I've been juggling 3 jobs and school for 2 years, and it barely scrapes me food. I can't afford it. I'm used to the abuse Kaiba, I can take it.' Kaiba's eyes grew wide.

'You don't get it, do you Wheeler?'

'Get what?' The blond looked confused.

'You don't have to go back there. That isn't your only option, there are plenty!'

'Like what!' The blond half yelled, frustrated at the lack of understanding from the brunet. He wasn't rich like Kaiba, he couldn't just afford a new place and food and anything else. He had to work, he had to work hard, and it still seemed to no avail.

'Come and stay with us.' The words were barely audible, yet the blond caught them, his eyes narrowing. 'Rent free.' Joey looked around. He'd died. He must have. There was no way in hell Kaiba would say that. Ever.

'What?' Joey managed to stutter the word out. He needed to know if he had heard right, or if it was all a horrible trick from the impending migraine.

'Live with us. Me and Mokuba.'

'Why would I do that?'

'It gets you out of all your problems. You'll be safe, you won't have to pay expensive loans. You can play video games with Mokuba all day because I can't. It's win-win for us both.' Joey looked nervously over at Kaiba, the pale face was unmoving and serious.

'Why would you offer that?'

'Because I've been through everything, I know how it feels. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, I wouldn't even wish it on you.'

'Gee thanks…'

'But seriously Joey, you don't need to go back to that abuse. No one needs to suffer it, you can report it and it'll be over. He'll be behind bars so he can't touch you again. You'll be safe and free to do what you want…'

'I don't know.' The brunet neared the blond who was watching every movement, his chest rising and falling dramatically. 'There is nothing I can prove.'

'Joey, there are doctors records. From 3 different hospitals. Surely that's enough?'

'He'll just say I got in a fight.'

'Mokuba is a witness.'

'He's 12, Seto, the court won't believe him.'

'He might be 12, but he's a Kaiba, they wouldn't dare fight back. You've been forgetting that slight detail, mutt.' Joey rolled his eyes. While he didn't want to admit it, it was true, Kaiba's did seem to hold a lot of authority over the rest of the world. How they did it, Joey would never know. He looked over to Kaiba, his eyes burning with an emotion he didn't recognise.

'Maybe. I just don't want it threefold when he gets out.'

'He won't know where you are, Joey.' Kaiba paused, looking into the brown eyes. 'Not if you live with Mokuba and me. He won't be able to trace you, and even if he does, he won't get through my security.' Joey's mind ticked over, considering the possibility. He slowly weighed the pros and cons, nodding slightly to himself as he did so.

'I guess you're right, Kaiba. But would it really be ok for me to live with you? We don't exactly get along and we have a history and…'

'It's fine.'

'I don't want to intrude cos you're really busy and…'

'It's fine.'

'But even when you're angry and you yell and we fight and…'

'Joey, for fucks sake shut up. It's fine.' Joey stared at Kaiba, who was beginning to look a little flustered.

'Sorry. It's just, I don't understand why you're doing all this. It's not like we're even friends. My friends wouldn't want to do this for me…they don't even talk to me anymore…'

'Then they aren't friends, are they?'

'There are probably a million kids at our school who get abused, why be nice to me? I'm your enemy?' Kaiba's breath caught in his throat,

'It's because I love you.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Getting near the end now!_

_What's everyone thinking? I tried to make it a little longer. Was it an epic fail? Sorry. Anyway! I'm slowly gaining energy from nowhere! Woo! But I now have to clean my room. Joy. I'll try and update later, infact I probably will around 9ish GMT? Yah?_

_Maybe 10. idk…_

_Anyway, I totally spazzed all over Broken, so I'll keep my rant short._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	26. Chapter 26

Joey stared into blue eyes…Kaiba what! Joey could feel his heart seize up and his eyes water. Kaiba…l-loved him? His mind raced. What would he do, what would he say? His eyes shot open widely as he felt something soft on his lips. He looked down to see Seto's mouth against his own, applying light pressure. Joey felt his cheeks burn. It was beginning to make sense to him, maybe…maybe he loved Seto too? He let his eyes drift shut and his mouth open, allowing the kiss to wander further. Their tongues touched before they melted into the kiss, Kaiba's hand gently stroking across Joey's cheek. The brunet planted a small kiss on the blond's mouth before pulling away to gaze into huge brown eyes, filled with a rainbow of emotion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been 2 days since Joey had arrived home from the hospital, and since coming back he had stayed in the room next to Kaiba's. The brunet had checked up on him regularly, stealing kisses whenever it was possible. However, today was more important. Today they would hear about the results of the abuse trial against Joey's father. The blond stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. He took a deep breath, feeling as if he was dressing for the gallows. Kaiba walked in, snaking his arms around the blond, burying his head into the smaller boy's neck.

'It will be ok you know, he can't hurt you.'

'I know…it's just…weird.' Joey frowned. 'He's my dad, it shouldn't have come to this…'

'You're right, it shouldn't, but it has. It's too late. He deserved it, puppy.'

'Puppy?' The brunet smiled into the blond's neck, planting soft kissing along Joey's jaw line. Joey glanced to the clock, swallowing. 'We need to go.' Seto's eyes trailed to the direction of Joey's before he nodded in agreement. He took the blond's hand, leading him to the car.

'It'll all be over soon.' Kaiba whispered, clutching Joey's hand tightly.

Through the journey, Kaiba thought about Joey. What had attracted him to the blond so much? Yes, he was good looking, but that wasn't it. There were other good looking men. His charm? The brunet laughed to himself…defiantly not his charm. There were a million aspects that Kaiba loved that Joey didn't possess, and he couldn't seem to fathom what it was that made the boy so appealing. Then it dawned on him as he stole a glance of the blond. He was leaning on his hand against the window looking distant. His emotions painted on his face, it was so, honest, so open. And that was it. As a business man, Seto rarely met honest people. It was even more seldom to meet someone with so much emotion. Joey had it all. No matter how he tried to hide it, the scars of his past were written across his face, and it had made him strong. He had been abused, abandoned and alone, yet he had fought through. He had dodged death and life threatening dangers not only for himself but for his friends. He was reliable and loyal, just like a puppy, but above all, the blond was strong. He had become everything that Seto needed 3 years ago. The two were by no means similar, yet fate had pulled them together, enemies. The horrible experiences and drama that they had suffered made them closer, and their strength bonded them together. Seto smiled as they rolled up to the court. He knew they could handle this, because they were strong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey stared at his father in the docks. It unnerved him slightly. The judge entered along with the jury. He sat down, shuffling his papers. Joey watched as his father's gaze narrowed, shooting glares at the blond and his boyfriend. His heart stopped. This was it. Joey would either be free…or suffer forever. He closed his eyes, determined that the answer would be positive. It had to be, it had to be.

'Take your seats.' Joey sat nervously, shaking in his seat until Seto took his hand to steady him.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, the jury have deliberated and they find the defendant…'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sorry to cut it short but I need sleep!_

_I'll give you the __**final**__ instalment tomorrow!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	27. Chapter 27

Joey squeezed Kaiba's hand as they left the court room. He smiled to the emotionless brunet. He was glad that court was over, and glad that he didn't have to worry about his father. Not for 3 years at least anyway. He now had the joy of returning back to Kaiba mansion. Not only did he get to go there, but he would be living there. Free from abuse, stress and pain. He couldn't help but smile. Even as the sun was shadowed by clouds, the day seemed so much brighter. He pulled the brunet towards the limo, pulling him inside and shutting the door. As soon as the rest of the world was blind to their actions, Joey pushed his lips against the brunets. Kaiba parted his lips, tangling his hands in the blond's hair. It was hot and fiery, and the heat was rising as their tongues touched, electricity sparking between their mouths. The car rolled to a stop and the brunet pulled away hastily, brushing himself off as he stepped out of the car. Joey watched the brunet get out, feeling a little flustered himself. It was his first day as a _Kaiba._ He was like some sort of honorary member, an exclusive club. It made him feel special, it gave him purpose, and he was finally beginning to feel the rays from the light at the end of the tunnel. It was over. He had suffered and almost gave in, but now…now it was finally over.

As they walked into the house, Joey looked around with new perspective. All of this, it was his. Sort of. For now anyway. But that was all that mattered. He felt a warmth take his hands, before he looked down, noticing that Kaiba was dragging him upstairs. Joey watched the brunet as he was dragged and pushed into Kaiba's bedroom, the door clicking behind them.

As Joey opened his mouth to speak Kaiba silenced him with a kiss. Their lips pressed together and their tongues danced, before the brunet ran his hands under the blond's suit, nipping as stroking his chest. Joey gasped at the shock, before encircling his hands around the brunet, his thumbs resting down the back of tight suit trousers. As the kiss grew fiercer, Kaiba pulled away, attacking Joey's neck as he unbuttoned the dress shirt, pushing it onto the floor. He wrapped the silky red tie around his hands, pulling the brown eyes boy closer, and seizing his lips in yet another kiss. Joey smiled into the kiss, running his thumbs along the slender pelvic line, bringing his fingers to rest on the bulge in the front of the brunet's pants. Carefully, he flatted his palm against the lump, squeezing lightly. Gentle pleads for more fell from the soft pale lips, forcing Joey to flick open the top button. Slowly, he ran him thumbs to Kaiba's side, before using them to push down the trousers, leaving the brunet's silk underwear exposed.

Joey rubbed against the strained member slowly a few times, squeezing it through the silky barrier. In one swift movement he whipped down the garment, his hand grasping the hardened cock. He pumped it quickly, watching his new lover's face twist in pleasure. As Kaiba allowed his head to loll back in pleasure, his hands fumbled to the blond's own trousers, unfastening them in a much more frantic way. He drooped his head forward onto Joey's shoulder, biting and sucking at the exposed flesh, causing moans to appear on the blond's lips. Using the tie, Kaiba pulled Joey towards the bed, and ultimately causing him to fall on top. He stared up into huge brown eyes, filling with a smoky lust and want for pleasure. He gripped Joey's shoulders, pulling him closer into another kiss, before flipping himself on top. Instantly, he prized open the blond's legs, lowering himself in-between. Joey shook physically as he felt something wet on his entrance. He didn't look down, but instead rolled his head back onto the pillow, allowing load moans to escape his lips. Seto rolled his tongue in and out, darting over the nerve endings, his eyes glancing to the tanned hands tearing at the sheets. Taking one final lap, he pulled away, reaching into the side drawer. He covered his hands in moisture, before pushing a finger into where he mouth had previously been. Screaming with pain and pleasure, Joey looked up into blazing blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted the pain again, but the intense look from the blue eyed boy convinced him it would be worth it. The CEO distracted Joey with a hard kiss, using his free hand to pull the messy blond hair, before thrusting his finger in again. He repeated the process, becoming harder and faster, before slipping in a second finger to the moaning blond. He whipped out the digits, leaving Joey to feel empty and cold. Quickly, he covered his own member in the liquid, before positioning himself between Joey's legs.

'I love you…and I'm sorry.' Joey opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes winced shut as Kaiba pulled the bronzed legs over his shoulders, before thrusting in deeply between the coffee eyed boy's legs. Joey screamed, his body burning in pain. The brunet leaned down to kiss him gently, before pulling out, and thrusting in again. It hurt, but less than the last thrust. As Kaiba's rhythm became apparent, Joey fidgeted to allow are more comfortable entry. As soon as he did so, he felt instantly better. He allowed his hands to wander the pale body as Seto thrust harder and harder. Soon, Kaiba hit something. It made the blond tingle, his skin burning and his vision blurring. It was ecstasy. He pulled his body closer to Kaiba, moaning into the soft skin, listening to the brunet's grunts as he did so.

It wouldn't last much longer, Joey could feel himself nearing the edge, and he wouldn't be able to hold on. A similar feeling attacked the brunet, causing him to speed up, thrusting hard and deep into his shouting lover. He thrust in one final time, causing them both to finish. Kaiba slowly pulled out, falling by the side of Joey and pulling the blond into his arms. His hand stroked the tired golden hair, he took a deep breath,

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.'

Joey's eyes drifted shut. He had endured so much. He had been abandoned and unloved. He knew how it felt to be completely alone. He knew how it felt to be dependant on the wrong thing, and how it felt to be afraid, to be so close to the edge, that life could no longer be worth living. He had felt truly worthless, like nothing he could do would ever make a difference. That one less person in the world would not make a difference. Then he had met Kaiba. Someone who had been alone for years, suffered abuse in one of the worst forms, and suffered scars that brought them together. Likewise, Kaiba also understood the true meaning of worth, how it felt to feel unnecessary. They had been through everything. The skies had poured on them, hailed and thundered. They had loved and lost, and found love in those they hated. They had lost friends and made friends, and learned that when you feel the sun after years in darkness, it makes everything worth it. All of the suffering, all of the pain, every single suicidal thought and act, it was all over and it had brought them to this.

He was Joey Wheeler and he had Seto Kaiba. And they…we're strong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_That's it!_

_The final chapter!_

_So what does everyone think?_

_Did you like the ending? Too cheesy? Ah well. I want to thank Magnetic Paw for giving me the honour of writing her amazing story line,_

_I hope everyone enjoyed it._

_Until next time!_

_I love you all!_

_x_


End file.
